Twins of St Aegolius
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: The twins of Nyroc (C-Z) and Elanore, Prince Javier and Princess Elysia live with their grandfather, Coryn and grandmother, Liana in Ga'Hoole. When the truth of their parents is found out, Who is the evil twin that leaves Ga'Hoole? Who is destined to the next High Tyto?
1. Chapter 1: The Babies

The Twins of St. Aegolius

Chapter 1: The Babies

Light, which is all they see as they peck at their embryonic prison with their egg tooths. Two eggs that are born after dawn on what seems to be the month before a war is due. A male emerges first, already looking like his father. He is named Javier, after the middle name of his great-grandfather, and once great Pure One King, Kludd Canner. The second emerges from the egg, a little girl with eyes of gold colour, like her mother once had. They give her a name that is like her mother's starting with the letter "E". They call her Elysia. The babies are the Prince and Princess of the Pure Ones as their father is High Tyto and mother is the Queen. Born without the scarlet eyes of their parents, there is some hope that they are pure hearted.

The defeat of their parents comes and so does their grandfather. Coryn, their grandfather and King Josh of Ga'Hoole found the owlets after their father and mother, the Pure One King and Queen have died. Elysia was curious of her grandfather while Javier remained blank. Coryn took the owlets back to the Ga'Hoole tree. Their grandmother, Queen Liana of Middle, looked upon the owlets with surprise and wonder. She didn't know that they didn't have the scarlet eyes. They had the variant gold eyes of their parents. They took the twins in as their own children in the closing days of the Everlasting War.

Queen Autumn and King Ezylryb of Ambala after their marriage and coronation start finding all of the remaining Pure Ones with help from the other members of the Guardians. They had found and executed most of them, except General Morin and his family of Vice-General Celia and their son, Zekal. They know that they could be harbouring a cartel of Pure Ones within their leadership. They know of what he is capable of since he was general for Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, Elanore and Nyroc (formerly Coryn-Zayin) 's regimes.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

The first time they arrived in Ga'Hoole, Pellimore was thrilled to meet her great-grandniece and great-grandnephew. She may be a widow with three teenage girls to her husband's last name, Canner, but she was happy to have been there to welcome them to their home. Blythe, Bell and Sebastina, or Bash, the three B's, didn't know that their cousin had grandchildren. Pellimore said that they were Coryn-Zayin's children and they know who his alter ego is, King Nyroc of St. Aegolius. They then worked out who the mother is, Queen Elanore Camille Brix.

One night, Coryn explained to Parliament and to his aunt that Elanore was at one time the maîtresse en titre of Metalbeak. His lover, his consort. Coryn remembered once finding some documents that his mother, Nyra told him not to touch when he was Nyroc and living with her. He thinks that they were Metalbeak's memoirs (or at worse, confessions to Nyra explaining Elanore). If Nyra and Morin didn't hide them somewhere no one would find them, it would be better for him to know what Elanore was doing and more about the "crossbreed" she was referring to.

After months, he gives up and returns to doing what he does best, being a diplomat, the right hand of Josh and to being a father and grandfather. Liana takes her grandchildren to Middle Kingdom often because it is where she is from ad most of their Middle Kingdom heritage lies with their studies and teachings and the language of Ke'va.

By the time that they are two years old, the twins are speaking like pros both languages. Liana says that it is necessary for any of her owlets and grandowlets to speak her language. It would have been what her father would have wanted for the Cyorts Blood in them (even if their mother was Elanore). Amethyst grew up around it and she speaks it well.

On one night, Coryn is with his grandchildren playing a game in Pellimore's hollow as he is watching the teenage girls. Blythe is practicing, Bell is studding her GTA studies and Bash is out with her friends.

"You can't get me, grandpapa!" Elysia exclaims

"You can't get me either." Javier says with a smirk

"I'm gunna get ya, kiddies." Coryn says

Chasing the two owlets around the room playing tag. Amethyst is in Middle Kingdom with her mother and Coryn has the grandchildren with him. He tags his granddaughter, Elysia on the shoulder.

"You're it, Elysia." Coryn says

"Aww! Figgie-poop!" Elysia exclaims

A knock at the door and Coryn tells the owlets to wait there. He goes to the door and Josh and his son, Winter, who is the same age as the twins, are at the door.

"What's up?" Coryn asks

"We have a situation and also Winter wants to play with the twins." Josh replies

"Play with the twins? The more the merrier." Coryn replies, "What is going on in Parliament?"

Winter runs in and starts to play with Javier and Elysia. Bell listens in on the convocation and she goes and asks Coryn if he can babysit the kids. He says yes and they take off.

"So, Winter, what games do you like to play?" Elysia asks

"I like to play a game my big sisters' play. It's called chase." Winter replies

"Huh? Is it like tag?" Javier asks

"No. I'll show you. I am a Pure One! Run away or I'll catch you!" Winter replies

Winter starts chasing the twins around and he catches Elysia. Javier then play attacks him and Winter catches him.

"You're supposed to run away and hide." Winter says

"I tried my best!" Elysia whines

"Nobody should take my sister anyway!" Javier says in rebuttal

"Alright, young'uns! Snacks!" Bell says from the other room.

They enter the other room and Bell has some snacks on the table. The three owlets, two barn owls and the snowy eat the snacks and they play a bit more before Josh and Coryn come back. Josh asks his son if he had fun and he says yes. Coryn then takes the three teenagers and the two owlets to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

Chapter 3: Growing up

_This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written at eight pages… my hands are so tired…_

Over time, these owlets grow. Their first years are what prove to be a starting block for their future. Coryn wants to make sure the owlets will grow up well and won't go down the path of evil. Liana assures him that things will be fine with a loving smile and a cuddle. Stories and legends play a big part in their growing, as they are being read the legends. The twins are enchanted by the stories… They listen intently as Coryn tells them the legendary saga that shaped the world, _The Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne saga_. Story time holds a special place in these twins' hearts, as they love to listen to stories. Every day, new chapters are read.

Away from the sight of the twins, the council meets. As Ezylryb and Autumn lead the crusade to destroying the remaining Pure Ones and finding General Morin and his family, things are proving hard. The Pure Ones haven't been anywhere in the St. Aegolius Canyons. This is suspicious to the Guardians and the Pure Ones only hang around there. Josh advises that their search efforts include The Beaks, since they could have set up operations there.

As years go on, the twins grow and they are looking like their parents. Elysia has a distinct looking like her mother while Javier, he looks like his father. The twins are a playful and happy bunch of owlets and Coryn wants what's best for him. Liana loves to have the twins come with her to Middle Kingdom, as she likes to have her kids (in this case, grandkids) around her as her senators go somewhat softer if the babies are around. They basically coo over them and Liana smiles. It makes the Middle Kingdom Parliament a little less daunting.

They attend school and It seems that Elysia is a good student while Javier is naughty. By the time they are nine, Coryn remembers whom their parents are and he prays that Javier is just going through a phase. Liana says to Coryn that their behaviours are like his father and uncle's. Coryn decides to tell the twins about the story of Soren and Kludd.

Liana leaves to get the grandchildren and their daughter from school. Amethyst is the same age as them (roughly) and she is in the same year as the twins. She keeps her eye on Javier for her father, as he is her nephew technically. She tells him to stop doing things and he replies with a harsh "Yes, Aunty Amethyst".

Coryn is reading over some documents for parliament when the three owlets (his grandkids and daughter) come home.

"Hi daddy!" Amethyst says

"Hello, Sweetie." Coryn replies, "Make sure you do your homework, ok."

"Ok." Amethyst replies with a smile

"Grandfather, I'm home!" Elysia cheers

"Elysia." Coryn says before she gives him a hug

"I got three stamps on my report on the water cycle." Elysia says with a proud smile as she shows her report

"That's excellent. What did your grandmother say?" Coryn praises her

"She said it was brilliant." Elysia replies

"Bah." Javier says in discontent

"Go and do your homework, Elysia. See if you can get more stamps on your work." Coryn says to his granddaughter

"Ok, grandfather." Elysia smiles

Coryn goes over to Javier and he is not happy.

"What says you, Javier? How was your day? Did you get a detention?" Coryn asks his negative grandson

"No, granddad." Javier lazily replies

"What's up?" Coryn asks

"Why is it that the cheerful peon keep getting praise?" Javier asks

"Javier, if you are saying I am playing favourites, I am not playing favourites. She is a girl, you realise that girls are not as tough as us men and are more delicate." Coryn says

"Racdrops!" Liana says, "I am just as tough as you."

"Girls, except your grandmother Liana." Coryn corrects himself

"That's better." Liana says

"Anyway, girls are delicate creatures and they need lots of hugs praise and I think no different of you. Besides, you're harder than that if you have had that many detentions and a fight in the schoolyard. I am not saying that you should cause more trouble, but I am saying tone it down, Javier. I will be proud of you no matter what." Coryn says to his grandson who looks at him with a confused face

"Granddad… That was boring." Javier complains

"If you think that was boring, do your homework." Coryn replies

"Fine." Javier says as he walks off

Liana comes over and she sees that Coryn is upset and disappointed.

"Coryn?" Liana says

"We're losing him already, Liana." Coryn says

"No we're not. He is just going through a phase. I'll go and talk to him later. Besides, his teacher said that he is misbehaving and he shoved kids around tonight. Oh boy…" Liana assures him

"Should we tell them the story? Because I fear things will get worse." Coryn asks

"It will be fine, Coryn." Liana assures him with a grasp of his wings

"I guess so." Coryn smiles

The dawn comes and the three get ready for bed. Coryn and Liana tuck their daughter Amethyst in and she lies silently in her bed. They then enter the room of the twins, Javier is playing with his toy bow, and arrows and Elysia is studying.

"Ok, twins, time for bed." Liana says as she enters the room

Javier fires a toy arrow and it hits his sister in the head.

"Ow! You… Grandmother, Javier won't stop firing his arrows at my head." Elysia complains

"Javier." Coryn sternly says

Javier puts it away and Elysia closes her book and sits down gets into her bed. Liana takes out a book and sits down as Coryn tucks in Elysia and kisses her head. Coryn tries to put Javier to bed and the owlet places the blanket over himself. Coryn scuffles his headfeathers and he disapproves of that greatly.

"Alright, little ones. I will read you a different story tonight. It is called _The Story of Two Brothers._" Liana says

"Let me guess, it has something to do with ancient times?" Javier grumbles

"No, it is from only several years ago." Liana replies, "Let us begin."

"_Once upon a time, there was a happy couple of owls in Tyto Forest. They were happy and living a peaceful life in the southern boarders. Tyto was at war with the evil Pure Ones in the Northern Tyto Boarder, but they were far away from that conflict. The couple of owls, Noctus and Marella…"_

"Isn't that great-great-grandmother and great-great-grandfather?" Javier asks

"Back to what I was saying…" Liana continues

"_They settled down and had a baby boy, whom they called Kludd…"_

"That's our great-grandfather!" Elysia exclaims

"Why, yes it is, darling." Liana says, "Now please stop out bursting ok…"

"_And then, when Kludd was two years old, he was gifted with a little brother, whom his parents called Soren. Kludd was very happy when his little brother came along. He had someone to play with and someone to boss around if need be. As these brothers grew, they were close and they always looked out for each other. When Soren was 11 and Kludd 13, their little sister, Eglantine arrived. After that… The two brothers' relationship fell apart. Not because of their sister, goodness no, it was because of their favourite story…"_

"Wait a minute… Soren, Kludd, Eglantine… This is about our family! Our great-grandfather and excreta." Javier exclaims

"What did I say, Javier?" Liana scolds

"Sorry, grandmother." Javier says

"it's ok, but please don't interrupt." Liana says "Now then…"

"_Kludd was old enough to believe that the characters from their favourite story, The Battle of the Ice Claws, weren't real. As they were unknown of the battling in Tyto's Northern Border, they didn't know anything. Soren had a strong belief of the Guardians, who were the good owls. He believed that they vanquished the Pure Ones, the evil owls that night. Kludd however thinks the Guardians aren't real and he would doubt his brother all the time. He also was jealous of how much attention their paid on Soren. He always said he was in the shadow of his younger brother. He started to lose respect for him."_

"Sounds like someone I know…" Javier grumbles

"Silence, please." Liana says, "You children are so talkative tonight. Well then…"

"_When Kludd was 15 and Soren was 13, jealousy sparked between them… The cause is unknown, but it caused the brothers to be so distant. By the time Kludd was 17 and Soren was 15, They were going to learn branching. Soren was already proving better than his brother and Kludd's jealousy was making him angry. When the parents were hunting, Kludd and Soren were practicing their branching. Kludd went over the tip of the iceberg and he shoved his brother when he was trying to say how he does it. However, his brother bashed into him and they both lunged from up so high onto the ground below the great big tree that they live in."_

"That would hurt." Elysia says

"Indeed, my darling granddaughter." Liana says "Anyway…"

"_They were confused and slightly frightened of what to do! Soren wanted to see if he could fly high enough to a branch, but he fell on his belly when he tried. They started hearing noises in the bushes and then a big and scary Tasmanian devil burst out. The two owls ran and hid before some bigger owls cane and took it out and carried Soren and Kludd… away from their home!"_

"My Glaux!" Elysia exclaims

"Woah… That is intense…" Javier says

"_They were long-eared owls that worked for the St. Aegolius Home for Orphaned Owlets. They thought Soren and Kludd were orphans! Impossible, they weren't. They were carried far, far away from their home and brought to a big place in the middle of the canyons. Soren met a Elf Owl named Gylfie…"_

"We know her. Grandaunt Pellimore said that she was granduncle Soren's best friend." Elysia says

"Yes, dear. That is the Gylfie we know." Liana replies

"I feel like we have heard this all before…" Javier complains

"Hush, dear owlets. Let me read the rest of this tale…" Liana says settling them down

"_They were in a big hall with so many other owlets, owlets from so many different kinds. Barn owls, Spotted owls, Masked owls, Snowy owls… lots of owlets from all kinds. Then, they are told that they are all orphans, some find that hard to believe and start complaining until a loud screech fills the air. They look up and some guards land on a pedestal at the head of the room. Before another owl joins them. An owl that is of immense power and beauty just by looking at her. Her name means "hunter" in an ancient language _(**According to her wikia page it means that in ancient Greek**)_. Her name is Nyra…"_

"That's our great-grandmother! Like you said once, grandfather." Javier says

"Yes. She was my mother." Coryn sighs

"_She had spoken about the Pure Ones and Gylfie and Soren protested. The Pure One Queen had scolded them and when Soren pled to Kludd for him to follow, he denied. Soren wouldn't believe that his brother would let them take him away and called out for his elder brother, but Kludd ignored him and was lost in the gaze of Nyra._

_Soren and Gylfie were taken to a great big courtyard and they had uncovered a shocking horror before their eyes… They were moonblinking owls! The owls were told to sleep under the moon. Most owls just do as they were told, except Soren and Gylfie… Next night, they wanted to get the hagsmire out of there. They uncovered an insidious plot. The Pure Ones were using owlets of what they called the "lower species" to pick through pellets for things they call "flecks". All the while, Kludd was being trained to be a Pure One. He wanted to show everyone that he was the best._

_Soren and Gylfie then meet Grimble and he helps them in learning to fly to get the heck out of here. They were in a library and they were leaning to fly amongst books. They weren't doing too good at it compared to the progress that Kludd was doing."_

"Immediately, they chose sides. Man our great-grandfather sounds like a jerk." Javier says

"Wow…" Elysia blankly says

"Can we just get back to the story kids?" Liana says

"_Nyra's training lead to Kludd wining her favour by catching a small bluebird. Already he was enticed by her charms as for some reason, he was hot for his teacher like a hot day upon the Great Tree. She asked Kludd if his brother had potential and Kludd said some bad things about his brother. Nyra laughed and said that they should convince him to join their side._

_Meanwhile, Soren and Gylfie were learning to fly and they could have been ready by nightfall, but Nyra, Kludd and two soldiers found them. Grimble took down the soldiers with ease, but Nyra was proving a rough customer as they fought. He then knocked her to the ground and Soren pleaded to his brother to come with them. He pled and pled, but Kludd chose the Pure Ones over his little brother. Nyra was coming for them, even if she and Grimble started to fight again. Soren and Gylfie had to leave while the brawl of Nyra and Grimble followed. Grimble died before Nyra and her soldiers chased them before a crack in some rocks was their escape from that horrible place._

_Soren found the Great Tree with his friends he met on the way. There were five members of this group all up, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger and Mrs. P, the nursemaid of Soren and his siblings. They told their story and after the proof became real, the Guardians went to war. Soren wanted to follow, but he was told not to. He wanted to save his brother, but he didn't know what happened to Kludd while he was traveling to the Great Tree…_

_Kludd immediately sided with Nyra and the Pure Ones. He ended up transfixed in their beliefs and he was shown before Nyra's husband and their leader, the evilest owl we have ever known, Metalbeak…"_

"He is an evil owl, grandmother. Thank Glaux he is dead." Elysia says

"I agree too, Elysia, dear." Liana smiles "Ahem. Anyway…"

"_Soren and his comrades took off into a battle, even if they aren't Guardians after they found out that one of them was a traitor. The war was already beginning and the Guardians were then downed by the power of the flecks. Soren and his friends came and then saw what was happening. A loud screech from Nyra ordered bats to go and get the Guardians. Soren told his friends to take them out as he had an idea. As his friends fought the bats, Soren saved the Guardians by setting alight an oil lamp and destroying the switch for the flecks, making the lids of the containers snap shut on them._

_The battle then ensues and Soren saw his brother amongst it. He took off to find Kludd and was attacked by the said owl. The brothers then fought in the burning forest, Kludd started hating on his brother and Soren was asking why he became a Pure One after what they did to them. In the last moments of that battle, Kludd tackled Soren and they fell back onto a fallen tree. Kludd's wing snapped and he used it to his advantage. As Soren tried to help him, he tried to kill him before Karma ended up making the branch he was supporting himself on snap and he plunged into the flames. Kludd wanted to kill his brother… They had an everlasting hatred._

_Kludd became the new Metalbeak before the original was killed. He married Nyra and they became the evilest owls to ever live. Kludd was going to kill his brother and he was never going to give up. Soren didn't want things to be like this and he wanted things to be normal. Kludd hated Soren even until his last breath… The bond between the two brothers was broken… They had reconciled things once, but the hatred sparked again and they fought like crazy! Until his death, Kludd had consumed the darkness and broke the bond he had with his brother. Soren wanted things differently, but it was all too late."_

"I want you kids to learn that I would never want you two to ever become like my father and uncle were. I hope you understand this, Javier and Elysia. We never will play favourites as we love you both and also your Aunt Amethyst." Coryn says to the twins

"We understand, grandfather." Javier says

"We love you both." Liana says as she goes and kisses the twins on their heads

"Good light, Javier and Elysia." Coryn says from the door

"Good light, grandfather and grandmother." Javier and Elysia say in unison

They leave the room and head into theirs. Liana places the books away. She has worry on her face.

"Coryn." Liana speaks up

"What is it?" Coryn replies

"I worry that the twins will be like Soren and Kludd were. We know the Pure Ones have been vanquished, but…" Liana says in worry

"But nothing. Liana, there is nothing to worry about. Why is it you always worry about everything? I know that that tale is a bit daunting towards you because of what happened to your dad, but I know that things will be fine for the twins. I know that Javier loves Elysia and if he is going through a phase, he will get over it." He assures his worried mate

"What if it isn't a phase? we know who his parents are. Your son and that sprinking Elanore Brix." She worries

"I know, dear, but they won't know until they are older and the Pure Ones along with all traces of them will be long gone." He says

"I'm going to bed." She sighs

Liana gets into bed and cuddles up to her husband, Coryn. He knows she is worried, but if they can survive being grandparents at age 22 and raising three owlets the same age, they can deal with anything.

Meanwhile in the twins' room, after hearing that story, Javier and Elysia lie there awake.

"Javier… Um… Would you ever do what Kludd did?" Elysia asks her brother

"Pure Ones don't exist, Elysia. I prefer pranks over trying to kill someone." Javier replies

"Do you… hate me?" She asks

"Nah. You're my sister. Besides that, I would have no one younger than me to tell what to do." He replies

"I hate it what you do that though." She complains

"Hey, I have to practice on someone." He replies

"I wish we had a mum and dad so I could tell on you." She whines

"I am the only one brother you have." He says

"Javier…" She cries

"Ok, I'm sorry. Does that make things better?" He says

Elysia starts to cry and Javier gets out of his bed and cuddles his younger sister. Mentioning their parents makes her sad, as she wanted to meet them before they died. They don't know who their parents were, but Javier knows that he has to take care of his baby sister no matter what. He had learned that the bond between two siblings should never be disrupted, since it can lead to devastating effects.

"Do you promise to keep me safe? I need you, big brother." She says between sobs

"I promise, little sister." He smiles


	4. Chapter 4: The 16th Birthdays

Chapter 4: The 16th birthdays

Some years pass. Javier and Elysia have their little pact, but they still act differently. Javier misbehaves in class and gets detentions while Elysia is a good student. The year they start attending the GTA that Junior Year 1 is one that no one will ever forget. Elysia is placed into a master class and she is excelling while Javier is placed in the same class and he is misbehaving. Amethyst too is in that class to keep an eye on her nephew. Javier pulls off his greatest pranks and he also gets a gang of misfits to follow him. They cause trouble and are the bullies of the Junior Year. Javier may have good grades, but he is a seriously bad owl.

By the time their sixteenth birthdays come around, they are in Fire Master Class in the GTA. The highest class of Middle Year. They are both in Middle Year 1 and they soon will be in Middle Year 2 and then Senior Year. Javier doesn't really want to be a Guardian while his sister is ambitious to become one in two years' time.

"…Happy birthday dear Javier and Elysia. Happy birthday to you." They all sing

The celebrations begin and Elysia has donned a pink sash that has "Sweet 16" written on it as she, her brother, family, friends and family friends celebrate their birthday. Blythe sings a special birthday song for her third cousins. Everyone is having a good time. Coryn invites his granddaughter for her dance and she smiles and accepts. Javier hangs back with Liana, who is chatting with Lydea, Autumn, Sina and Barran. He finds it boring and he would want to get the hagsmire out of there, but he cant. Coryn comes to sit with Liana and she smiles and joins in the convocation.

"Good party for the twins." Sina smiles

"Thank you, Sina. Well we did spend a deal of time planning this for the twins." Liana replies

"Pellimore would have wanted to see this day. They are two years from graduating the GTA and now they are young adults." Coryn sighs

"Her death was sad, indeed, Coryn. We all can agree on that." Autumn says

"Illness got her. Poor girl. At least her girls turned out ok, even without their father." Coryn says

"Hey, why don't we get away from the sad and start to smile. It is the birthday of my grandchildren after all." Liana says with a cheery tone

They then start to celebrate with the others and Coryn sees that Javier is missing. He thinks and then leaves the room to look for him. He has a fair enough idea as to where his grandson is. Javier would be hanging with his crew at a massive GTA party at Fire Master Class Dorm. He then looks and the owls inside are going chaotic and he sees Javier chugging a bottle of wine with a bunch of other kids and his crew. Coryn then barges in and everyone stops and freezes. Javier doesn't realise his grandfather is there until he is overshadowing him. He takes the bottle away from his beak and Coryn looks at him with anger.

"Oh… Grandfather… Umm…" Javier awkwardly says

Coryn then drags his grandson home and after the birthday party ends. Liana and Coryn are giving him one hagsmire of a lecture.

"I told you that you can't just ditch your family and go and be with those other owls." Coryn lectures

"…and you drank wine?! You are underage, Javier. I mean, we can accept your aunt for what she did but underage drinking is not allowed in this hollow and the Ga'Hoole Tree." Liana adds

"Yeah, Amethyst can have an owlet, but I can't even hang out with my friends. That party sucked!" Javier backchats

"Javier… We keep telling you to behave, but you keep defying us. We have tried to trust you when it comes to you going to hang out with your group, but you just won't behave." Coryn says with a heavy sigh

"Javier, sweetie, we want you to behave and also to study your little heart out. We want what is best for you." Liana says with a slight plea

"So, until you apologise to your sister and everyone else at the party and also until you have a whole week without getting in trouble, you're grounded." Coryn announces

"I hate being here. I hate everything! I hate you, grandfather!" Javier yells

"Go to your room, Javier!" Coryn growls

Javier leaves the room and pushes over a table in the hallway leading to his room and he slams the door. Coryn has never raised his voice to his grandson like that before and he falls back onto the wall in exhaustion and slides down it. Liana sits down by him and he has his wing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Liana asks her husband

"He is as arrogant as his father was. Remember when he tried to take Amethyst from us?" Coryn complains

"I know he is acting like this, but he is a teenager. When you were a teenager weren't you like that? You were the son of Nyra." She reasons

In Coryn's mind he hears voices…

"_Mum, I am so sick of this. I hate having to train all the time. I hate how you never let me be with the others. I hate how you never tell me things. I hate you!"_

"_Go to your room, Prince Nyroc! You are disgracing your father by being arrogant."_

"…Coryn?" She asks, snapping him out of his nightdream when he was hearing nothing but his mother's sobs.

"Liana, I don't know how to answer that." He replies

"I know how hard you have been trying with him, but…" She says

"…But nothing. He is turning out like his mother and father. We know who they are, Liana. He is just like those bastard Pure One leaders." He abruptly interrupts before he pouts "…I should have seen this coming…"

"He can't be like Nyroc and Elanore. Sure, he may be hard sometimes, but he has been raised by us and he has a positive background and the Pure Ones were wiped out. There is nothing that can corrupt him, Coryn." She reasons

"How can we know for sure? Morin and his family are still alive and Autumn and Ezylryb's forces haven't even found them yet. They could be rebuilding the Pure Ones and waiting for a king to swoop in and take charge…" He says before a shocked pause

"You know that Javier will never leave the Ga'Hoole Tree. Also, we won't tell him the truth until we think he is ready and you know that." She says snapping him out of his trance

"If we can be grandparents at 22, fate could have its hold on Javier." He says

"I'm going to bed." She sighs "I will be leaving for Middle tomorrow. I won't be back for two days because of the festival and you know that. Will you manage to put up with the twins, Amethyst and Plum?"

"It isn't the first time. Sometimes I think why I married you." He replies

"Because I love you." She smiles cheekily

"Of course. I remember the night we met. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." He laughs

"Yes. You were frozen." She smiles

She kisses his head and leaves to go into their room. Liana may prefer to live in Ga'Hoole with her extended family, but she has to leave to go to Middle Kingdom often. It has been like that ever since after the War of the Ember. She was at one time Queen of Ga'Hoole when Coryn was ruling before his death, but she is queen of her kingdom, which she rules by herself while Coryn is one of Josh's seconds in command. She gets into bed and Coryn stays up for a bit drinking a glass of the wine that was once kept under the royal perch. He then walks down the hallway when he hears a baby crying and It is his youngest granddaughter, Plum.

Amethyst, her mother, was dating a boy and she ended up losing her virginity and at the same time conceiving a child with him. He was a 17 year old who went into Moon Master Class and died in the really big monsoon that swept Ga'Hoole. It wasn't a pretty death… Amethyst laid an egg and it hatched a girl. She called her Plum.

Amethyst is at her friend's house for a sleepover and Coryn is looking after her baby. He enters the room and she is lying in her nest crying.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, don't cry." He lulls as he strokes her face

She calms down and starts to fall back asleep. Her green eyes that she got from her mother slightly being covered by her drooping eyelids as she falls back asleep. Coryn has been raising babies since he was only a young adult and now, his third grandchild is no different to the twins and also his daughter (which is this owlet's mother). She closes her eyes and falls asleep. Coryn places the blanket on her, which she kicked off and she lies asleep in her bed, peacefully sleeping.

"Good light, Plum." He says before he leaves the room and closes the door to have it open a little bit.

He walks past Elysia's room and she is doing her homework when it is First Light and she should be going to bed now.

"Elysia, time for bed." Coryn says to his eldest granddaughter

"Alright, grandfather." Elysia replies

"Good light, Elysia." He says

"Good light, grandfather." She replies sweetly as she gets into her bed

Coryn closes her door and walks to Javier's room. He knocks.

"Go away, grandfather." Javier yells from behind it

Coryn sighs and walks off. Javier is still mad at him. He ends up going to bed and his dearest wife, Liana snuggles up to him. He breathes a heavy sigh before he falls asleep.

"_What have I done wrong?" Coryn thinks to himself_


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

Chapter 5: Visions

"_Coryn… wake up. You need to use your firesight… I need to speak to you." A voice says_

After hearing that, Coryn wakes up. He hasn't been able to sleep all night really. He ends up going into his study and closes the door and uses the fire tin in the middle of the room to light a fire, In the flames, he sees things with his firesight and then a peculiar figure is in it before it formes into something else… Goddess Cynder.

"I am Cynder, Goddess of Flames. First owl ever to have firesight. Well… I am an owl cross phoenix so… Anyway. You are Coryn, Lord of Ga'Hoole, and keeper of the Ember of Hoole. I am here to tell you a prophecy." Cynder says in introduction

"What is it?" Coryn asks

"Coryn, it is about your twin grandchildren, Prince Javier and Princess Elysia. One is of purity and one is of evil. One is destined to being a renaissance and one is destined to be a peacekeeper. One is of an evil heart and the other of a kind nature… a living Mordecai and Cheyenne." She explains

"Impossible…" He doubts "This cannot be true."

"It is, Coryn. Discuss with the council as to how to deal with the reality of all this. To know when it is truly time to tell the truth." She says before the flames go out

"_How could this be…?" Coryn asks himself as he paces back and forth his study_

Meanwhile, Javier is asleep in his room. He has practically barricaded himself in so that he doesn't have to deal with his grandfather. Since that little display of hate, Javier has been thinking that he feels like something is missing. He feels empty for some reason. He fell asleep after feeling sick because of the wine he ingested.

"_Javier… Javier… Javier…" A__ female voice says_

"_Wake up, son…" A male voice says_

Javier wakes up and he sees two scrooms in front of him. One of them looking almost like him and the other looking like his sister. He hasn't seen scrooms before, but he isn't afraid. They slightly frighten him but he just stares at them.

"Who are you?" Javier asks

"We are the last rulers of the Pure Ones. We, Javier, are the reason you are alive today. We are your parents." Elanore replies

"Impossible…" Javier utters

"Silly boy, we are not lying. Queen Elanore and I, King Nyroc, are yours and your sister's parents. You and your sister were little owlets when we died. Hatchlings at most." Nyroc replies

"How… How…" Javier stutters in confusion

"In the Great Tree, there is a book on the War of War's End. Read the book from the archive and you shall see who you really are and that we are not lying. Make sure your grandfather or anyone else Doesn't know you are gone. Leave now." Elanore instructs him

They then disappear and he is stunned. Could they be his parents? He then climbs out his window and takes off to the library. It isn't too late as the sun has just finished to rise. He then walks through the library until he reaches the archives. He then is looking around and finds the War of War's End on a table. Did the scrooms leave it out for him? He then opens the book and starts to read it.

He comes to the end chapter of it and he finds a portrait in it. It is of the Pure One High Tyto's family. It comprises of Nyroc, the Lord High Tyto, Elanore, his Queen and two owlets. He looks in the caption and that is what really shocks him.

"_The last known picture of the Pure One Family. King Nyroc, Queen Elanore and their twin children, Prince Javier (eldest) and Princess Elysia (youngest). Nyroc was assassinated by Coryn Canner, Elanore killed herself and the twins' current history is unknown. They are presumed deceased."_

Javier stares blankly at the picture. They are his parents? He looks at Nyroc and he looks at himself. He resembles the High Tyto greatly and then he thinks about his sister and she looks a great deal like Queen Elanore. They are his parents? Javier thinks as to why Coryn and Liana, his grandparents would have kept this from him. Why would they keep this from him and his sister?

The scrooms appear behind him as he is frozen looking at the picture.

"You're… our parents?" He says

"Yes, Javier. I am yours and Elysia's mother and Nyroc is yours and Elysia's father." Elanore replies

"Ever wonder as to why you called a Prince and your sister a Princess?" Nyroc asks

"No. Grandmother is Queen of Middle though." Javier replies

"Your full titles are Prince Javier, Prince of the Pure Ones and Princess Elysia, Princess of the Pure Ones." Nyroc replies

"So…" Javier blankly says

"You shall soon meet Morin and Zekal, my general and his son. They shall tell you things that Coryn and Liana and all teachers here will refuse to say. Ask your history teacher if it is teaching The War of War's End who the Pure One Leaders were. They would refuse to tell you the answer." Elanore explains

"I have history class tomorrow. I'll ask Princess Sina about who the leaders were… wait… they were you, right?" He replies

"Yes. We are your parents and we were the leaders." Nyroc says

"Thank you… Mother and father. For showing me the truth." Javier says

"Become the Pure One King, my darling son…" Elanore says

The two scrooms fade from the room and Javier remains to stare at the book. Those are his parents after all. He has been kept in the dark his whole life. Is it his destiny to be leader of the Pure Ones? Do they exist anymore? He starts to think about it before he ends up going home. He just goes to bed, with all of this resting on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Morin and Zekal

Chapter 6: Morin and Zekal

St. Aegolius. It is on a serious type of lockdown and also hiding. After the War of War's End, Morin automatically became the leader of the Pure Ones, but his title of Pure One General remains. He knows that Javier and Elysia could possibly be alive. Celia also believes that, as she knows that Coryn would have found the owlets. They remain hopeful that whichever twin that is alive will see their true calling and come to St. Aegolius to become their High Tyto.

On a night, Zekal, son of Morin and Celia, has finished his training. Among others, Zekal was taught everything he needs to know. Morin enforced and taught some things that Elanore After having a long discussion with the council, it is decided that 16-year-old Zekal will be given a higher rank, possible being the third in command to his father.

Morin and Zekal are sparring together as Celia watches intuitively. Morin has an upper hand before a trip move that drops him to the ground and Zekal has won. Celia applauds her son as the teenager lets his father go.

"We have taught him well, Morin." Celia says

"Well done, Zekal." Morin says to his son.

"Boys. Clean up all of your mess, ok." Celia orders

"Alright, Celia, alright." Morin replies "Don't get into a tizzy."

"I'm going to write some documents." Celia says

Celia leaves the courtyard and Morin and Zekal have to clean up all of the weapons and damage that their little skirmish was responsible for. Then things go dark. They look and all of the lanterns have gone out and then they light blue flames. The father and the son look at each other with confused looks. Then eerie dark fogs form into a dark figured scroom of shadows… _Mordecai_

"Mordecai…" Morin gasps

"It is time for you both to learn what happened to the young owlets of your former king and queen. They are alive…" Mordecai addresses

"Javier and Elysia alive?" Morin asks

"How would they be alive when they could have died or been kidnapped or…?" Zekal asks

"Silence!" Mordecai interrupts "One of the twins knows of the truth. You will find this owl leaving Ga'Hoole in the coming night. He or she is now 16 years of age. Not too young to be a King or a Queen."

Mordecai disappears and Morin runs off. Zekal follows his father as he swiftly runs to the upper halls and he sands in front of a portrait. Similar to the one that Javier saw in the archives in the War of War's End book, it is a portrait of High Tyto Nyroc, Queen Elanore and the owlet forms of Prince Javier and Princess Elysia.

"Would the son and daughter of the Pure Ones be really alive?" Zekal asks

"Javier and Elysia were the future of the Pure Ones and they are descendants of Kludd. If Mordecai is right… We shall have a new king or a new queen." Morin replies

"Javier would be a strong owl like his father and Elysia as beautiful as her mother." Celia says as she enters

"Mum… Do you believe what Mordecai said?" Zekal asks

"I would hope so, my dear son." Celia smiles

"Zekal, get some soldiers." Morin orders

"Yes, general." Zekal says

Zekal leaves quickly and Celia looks at her husband with confusion. He is going to believe what Mordecai said? It could be a lie to lead them into a trap in Ambala.

"Where are you going?" Celia asks her husband

"To meet our new king or queen." Morin confidently replies


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving Ga'Hoole

Chapter 7: Leaving Ga'Hoole

The evening comes and Coryn awakes to the sound of Plum crying and the sight of Liana gone. She has left early in the night. Usual case scenario since years ago. He hears his daughter Amethyst walking past and she enters the nursery. Coryn gets up and Javier and Elysia are still asleep. Amethyst comes past as she is looking for a scarf.

"Evening, darling." Coryn says

"Good evening, daddy." Amethyst smiles

"How was the sleepover?" He asks

"It was fun. It is good to get away from the house and my baby once in a while." She replies

Coryn finds a small plum scarf and passes it to Amethyst as she walks past. He then goes up to Elysia' door and knocks.

"Elysia, wake up." Coryn says

He then walks over to Javier's door and as he is about to knock, it opens violently and Javier walks past with an unhappy face.

"Good evening, Javier." Coryn sternly says

Javier sighs and replies with a roll of his eyes "Good evening, grandfather." Without looking at him. He then walks off.

Coryn looks at his daughter and she shrugs. Amethyst found out about Javier last night and Liana told her that he was in a sour mood since Coryn grounded him. She looks toward her father and she decides to ask him something.

"Dad, have you been drinking?" Amethyst asks

"A little bit of the wine Queen Barran left underneath the Royal Perch years ago. I don't blame her. Who doesn't drink in the tree?" Coryn replies

Amethyst shakes her head as she thinks _"He was thinking about my brother again"_. Elysia emerges from her room and she has a sweet smile upon her face and wearing an emerald green scarf with the Fire Master Class emblem pin on it.

"Good evening, grandfather. Good evening, Aunt Amethyst." Elysia cheerfully says

"Good evening, niece." Amethyst smiles "Looks like someone got her assignment done."

"I did." Elysia replies "Did you finish it?"

"Almost." Amethyst replies

"Do you want to copy my notes, Aunt Amethyst?" Elysia asks

"Sure. I just need to finish one section." Amethyst replies

"You're cheerful 'dis morning." Coryn says

"If I get a high mark on this assignment, I am staying in Fire Master and then I could do Ocean Class work in Middle Year 2 next year." Elysia proudly says

"I know you will do well. You know you are doing us proud." Coryn smiles

Later on, the Guardian Training Academy is abuzz with the students coming to attend school to learn their lesions and to hone their skills to become Guardians. The students of Fire Master Class are fixing up their reports so they can hand them in. The Middle Year 2 Students know that their marks depend on their last few assignments and exams if they want to get into Moon Master Class, since it is only for 10-15 students. Amethyst is counting on staying in Fire Master Class when she goes into Middle Year 2, since she needs to keep an eye on Javier. Her daughter is playing with her doll as she sits next to her mother and her friend.

The ryb of Fire Master Class, Princess Sina Schana, enters and the students stand up in a sign of respect.

"Good evening, Fire Master Class." Sina says

"Good evening, Princess Sina." The class says

"Take your seats and I will come around and collect your history assignments." Sina instructs her students

Sina comes around and collects the assignments. They are all from five to eight pages, with a bibliography, long with their research on either topic of The War of the Pure Ones or The War of the Ember. She says a kind thank you as she goes around. She collects Amethyst's assignment and pats Plum on the head. She then places her assignments on her desk and she opens her textbook.

"Since you had finished your assignments, I am going to ask you a few questions about your topics. Ok. Who did the War of the Pure Ones?" Sina says

A few wings rise in the air and Sina takes not of that as she asks "Alright. Who were the leaders of either side?" She looks around and there are some eager students and she picks one.

"The leaders of the Guardians were your grandparents King Boron and Queen Barran and the leaders of the Pure Ones were High Tyto Kludd, AKA Metalbeak, and Queen Nyra respectively." One student says

"Correct." Sina says "Ok then, Fire Master Class, What is one of the several reasons that caused the war to begin?"

She picks another student and she says "The death of Queen Nyra's first husband, the original Metalbeak."

"Correct. Ok… Who studied the War of the Ember?" Sina replies

The other batch of students put their hands up, including Javier, Elysia and Amethyst. Sina asks her first question as she asks "Ok, smarties, who was the Leader of the Guardians?"

She picks Javier, but he doesn't answer. Instead…

"Princess Sina, I know the answer, but I have to ask _you_ a question." Javier says

"Ok then. What is it that you want to know, Javier?" Sina replies

"Miss, who were the leaders of the Pure Ones during the War of War's End?" Javier asks

Sina doesn't answer. She isn't allowed to answer this question, since they aren't allowed to know about their parents until they come of age. She then thinks of what else to say as she says.

"Well… The Pure Ones had a few leaders during their time…" Sina starts

"Tell me the names, miss." Javier demands

"The War of War's End was a significant war that…" Sina says

"Who are the Leaders of the Pure Ones?!" Javier asks as he stands up

"How dare you raise your voice! Javier Canner, you are on flint mop duty." Sina yells as she has had enough

"Tell me!" He demands

"No. Any more yelling and rudeness and you will be sent out of class." Sina sternly says

Javier sits down and she continues her lesson. After History, they have healing class with Queen Lydea. Amethyst catches up with her nephew as he is flying. She is carrying her books in her satchel and Plum in the other.

"Javier, you have to stay out of trouble or my father will ground you for longer." Amethyst says

"Aunt. I don't care about what grandfather does. I don't care if you dob me in as he is your dad, but to me, he is just my grandfather and I could not give a sprink about him." Javier coldly replies

Amethyst sighs as she replies "Just don't be late for class."

She takes off and Javier knows they were right. Nyroc and Elanore, his parents said that they would never say who the leaders were. He has a vivid image of the portrait in the book on his mind as he knows who is parents are, roughly. After school. He is expected to do his flint mop and after the supervising teacher send him on his way, he ditches the duty and flies to his room and enters by using the window. He then decides to pack his things, he finds a map in his grandfather's study, and he considers leaving at dawn. As it is bedtime, Coryn says good light to Elysia and when he comes to Javier's room, Javier tells him to go away. Coryn says outside to himself _"Glaux knows I am trying."_

Javier then opens his widow and he sneaks out. He leaves though the southern gate and starts to fly away before the Pure Ones catch him. He knows who they are and he just follows. Besides, he wants to leave Ga'Hoole and if worse comes to worse, he can just fight them.


	8. Chapter 8: Where is?

Chapter 8: Where is…?

"Lady Sina." A messenger says

"What?" Sina sternly says as she looks up from her marking of a student's assignment

"One of your students, Javier Canner, has ditched his flint mop." The massager replies

"Thank you for letting me know." She says before she returns to her work

Sina takes out a letter and as it is regulation, she has to let the parent/guardian of the student know of this. Skipping a flint mop results in having a parent/teacher conference and also resulting in the student having two detentions for skipping their punishment. This isn't the first time any of the GTA Rybs have had to write a letter to Javier's guardians, his grandfather, Coryn and his grandmother, Liana.

"_Dear Lord Coryn and Queen Liana of Middle,_

_I yet again have to inform you of your grandson, Prince Javier Canner, ditching his flint mop. He had earned this after raising his voice at me. I would be well aware that your daughter, Princess Amethyst Canner, has told you by now of that._

_In retrospect, it may or may not be his fault for being a little naughty, however, he must learn that disrespecting his rybs and speaking out of turn and raising his voice is very rude. I understand who Javier's parents are and I understand what his persona is, but he must behave. He is a smart boy and we may not become a Guardian if his behaviour is like this. I would want to see Javier venture into Senior Year in the year after this one, to be in Moon Master Class, but he may or may not be accepted and he may have to continue his studies in Middle Kingdom because of his grandmother's heritage, and he will not become a Guardian._

_This sounds daunting, however, I have to inform you that Javier will have to improve upon his behaviours or he will have to be dropped from the Guardian Training Academy. I again make mention that I understand that his parents were the Pure One Leaders, High Tyto Nyroc and Queen Elanore, but I wisely suggest that he clean up his act._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Sina Schana of the Northern Kingdoms_

_Ryb of Fire Master Class"_

Sina breathes a heavy sigh. She truly believes that all her students will become great Guardians of Ga'Hoole; however, Javier seems to be the odd one out. She knows that if he doesn't become a Guardian, he will continue his studies in Middle Kingdom to become in line for the Middle Throne. She then finishes some of her marking and she takes the letter to the Canner Hollows before she returns to the Palace Hollows.

Coryn is in his study reading a novel quietly. Plum runs in with the letter in her mouth and Coryn takes it from her.

"What have you got there, Plum?" He says as he takes the note from his youngest granddaughter.

Coryn reads the letter and he immediately dons a look of sadness. Javier has been acting up again in class and he ditched his flint mop duty for what he did. Coryn goes to see Javier to talk things out. He approaches the door and knocks. He hears no sign of Javier saying, "Go away". He then barges into the room and sees no sign of Javier.

"Oh Glaux no!" He exclaims

Coryn runs out of the room in a hurry. He rushes to the parliament. He is not looking to where he is going and bumps into Elysia in a head on collision. Both are on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Elysia, are you alright?" He asks his granddaughter

"I'm fine." She replies as she gets up "Where were you off to in a hurry, grandfather?"

"Nowhere, Elysia. Just speed walking." He replies

"You don't speed walk." She unkindly replies with a raised brow

Coryn then continues as Elysia keeps asking him why he is hurrying. Coryn is trying not to tell his granddaughter the truth that Javier now knows. He is almost at the parliament when he sighs and turns to face his naive granddaughter.

"Elysia, your brother is missing." He admits

"What happened?" She asks, "Did you make his grounding longer?"

"Elysia Canner, go back to the hollow, please." He sternly says before entering the parliament hollow

Josh, Ezylryb, Autumn, Sina, Barran, Lydea, Liana, Amethyst and himself, Coryn, make up the council that oversees the truth of Javier and Elysia's parents. When he enters and the doors close behind him…

"Javier is gone." Coryn announces

A shockwave of discussions and worried exclamations erupts and Josh raises the gavel and pounds it three times against the block of wood underneath. Everything goes silent and Coryn sits in his place.

"Alright. We have a situation on our hands. Javier is gone. Could he know the truth?" Josh says

"Has anyone seen him? I think he might have run away." Coryn asks

"I haven't seen him since History class this evening." Sina says

"I haven't seen him since Healing class." Lydea inputs also

"Coryn, call this odd, but I had seen Javier in the archives. Knowing that owl, he only touches his textbooks." Ezylryb says

"Since when would Javier ever go into a library?" Coryn replies, "did he do anything suspicious?"

"He was reading a book. I didn't ask him what he was doing as I was looking for my daughter." Ezylryb replies

"Reading a book?" Coryn says, "That is odd... What was he reading?"

"I am not sure, but since hearing how he raised his voice at Sina, I am guessing…" Ezylryb replies before "oh sweet merciful Glaux…"

"…The War of War's end book!" Coryn exclaims


	9. Chapter 9: You're Our King

Chapter 9: You're our King

Javier is in the net as he looks and sees where he is. Desolate canyon lands… St. Aegolius. He then is brought to a large base that looks in somewhat ruin. He then remembers a faint memory of seeing this place before. He then is brought into the courtyard and he is released from the net in a violent manner in front of Morin, Celia and Zekal. He looks around and sees all of the owls looking at him, watching his every move.

"Are you… Pure Ones?" Javier asks

"You should know, Javier." Morin says

"How did you know my name?" Javier asks

They all bow before him and he looks around confused. How did they know his name? Why are they bowing? Javier has an awkward look on his face as Morin steps forward.

"You are Prince Javier, son of Nyroc and Elanore. I am Morin, General of the Pure Ones." Morin says

"Right, so… Let me guess, you knew them?" Javier asks

Morin chuckles "Knew them? I had served under them and I was there when you and your sister were born."

"What my husband is trying to say, sweetie, is that you are our king." Celia explains

"_So that is what the scrooms were on about."_ Javier thinks to himself before he speaks up "So, I'm the king eh? Sweet."

"Morin, please give an explanation. He is sixteen, he won't know much." Celia orders

"Alright, Celia, keep your head on." Morin replies

"Yeah, mum, keep ya head on." Zekal says before he cops a smack on the head

"Javier, you and your sister were born two weeks before the Aligned Forces attacked. Coryn killed your parents without mercy and took you and Elysia away. This is your home and birthplace. Coryn has been lying to you for your whole life. You are son of Nyroc, who was his son named Zayin, and Elanore. You were supposed to grow up here to learn what the sacred beliefs of the Pure Ones. You were to become King someday." Morin explains

"So… I was born here. Looks like a dump." Javier says

"Since the attack, the base has been in despair. We have been in lockdown and haven't been able to fix the damages done that night sixteen years ago." Morin says

"So, you have been hiding from Ezylryb and Autumn's crusade for this long?" Javier asks

"Pretty much." Morin replies

Javier then takes two steps and Morin, Celia and Zekal watch as he walks around the courtyard. In his memories, he sees soldiers training, Morin constantly barking orders and Celia running around chasing young Zekal. Now, he sees nothing more than what is left of the Pure Ones and a base in dire ruin and despair. It is as if it has been dead for this long. He walks into the throne room and his mind flashes to see soldiers and his parents before turning back into complete silence. Morin and Celia follow the son of their deceased king and queen and great-grandson of Kludd and Nyra inventively.

Javier walks around the throne room and there is faded out bloodstains on the floor. He looks back and Morin turns his head away in mourning and angst. Javier gathers that this is where his father fell dead. He imagines his grandfather killing his father in a gruesome way, he shudders at the thought. Could his grandfather, the great and noble Lord Coryn of Hoole, really kill his own son, his father, Nyroc/Coryn-Zayin? He then walks up some stairs and he then walks into a room with an open door, which he recognises almost, immediately…

_"They don't have red eyes…" Coryn says_

_"Must be lucky. Who knows what evil could have been breed into them." Josh adds_

Javier sees a younger version of his sister, Elysia. She is crying tears in her golden eyes. He feels like he has transformed into an owlet of around hatchling age again. He is a brown and downy ball of feathers like his sister, who has a darker shade than he does.

_"I would have had their mother join us. She wanted a second chance before she killed herself and I offered her to join us. Her eyes were the same colour as my granddaughter's." Coryn says_

_"Things will never change. She will hate Guardians regardless of any side she is. If she loved Metalbeak, hanged out with Kludd and was the surrogate of Nyra, she would really hate Guardians." Josh replies_

_"I know. It was worth a try anyways." Coryn agrees_

Javier sees his grandfather, of age 22, standing over him with Josh. He stares with curiosity, as he was only young. He has some cuts and scratches on him and he thinks that Coryn was just fighting someone… Coryn lowers his head to their height and sighs sadly.

_"I know you don't understand, being owlets and all, but, I am your grandfather. I know you are missing your mum, but she… never mind." Coryn says_

Coryn then wrapped a scarf around them and carried them away from St. Aegolius… Javier sees himself being flown away from the base as Pure Ones escape into the shadows.

Back to now, Javier looks at some of the things left in the room before he ends up walking away. Morin and Celia can remember when Elanore was raising Javier and Elysia. She never yelled at her children, never scolded and always loved them. Within these vague memories, Javier sees what the Pure One base used to be He then is in the library when he stares up at a portrait he has seen before, but a smaller version.

He feels like his mother and father are watching him while Elysa, little miss goody two claws, is just being her usual younger sister self. He often hates how his grandfather would always treat his sister kindly. He does remember what Coryn had said about girls and how sensitive they are, but that is beside the point.

Morin and Celia come beside him and he just continues to stare at the portrait. Deafening, nerving silence fills the room before Morin breaks this silence.

"This was painted just a few days before your parents met their end. Your father was a courageous and true fighter for our beliefs and your mother… Hagsmire, she is quite a woman, Javier. As silent as a whisper, as beautiful as Goddess Amara, as strong as a great grey… She was a noble and beautiful woman who fought till her dying breath." Morin enlightens Javier as he continues to stare

"Javier, you are a descendant of Kludd, he was our king a while ago. Coryn, your grandfather broke the bloodline then your father, Nyroc put it back together by having you and your sister. In this bloodline rule, you have darkness inside of you. You are the true king if your sister shows no sign of darkness." Celia explains

"She is too much of a baby to be evil. She is just a bloody girl who always makes grandfather proud. I am sick and tired of her and how she will always steal the spotlight from me. I will become your king, Pure Ones, just you watch." Javier says with hostility in his voice


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter 10: Truth

After hearing that Javier has left Ga'Hoole, Queen Autumn, Ezylryb's wife, Dawn's mother and Queen of Ambala flies out to Ga'Hoole in a hurry. Being an expert in Pure Ones, like all more senior Guardians and rybs are, she knows all about the bloodline of Kludd. She thinks that Javier might have become the evil child because of his bloodline inheritance. She arrives in Ga'Hoole ahead of the council meeting. Josh and Lydea are here to greet her, being close friends.

"Ah, Queen Autumn Rose. It is good to see you." Josh greets her with a kiss to her wing

"It is nice to see you too, King Josh." Autumn smiles as she nods her head in respect "Now, have you seen my husband or my daughter?"

"Mama!" Dawn exclaims as she runs up to greet her mother with a hug

"Looks like we found Dawn." Lydea giggles as she watches the mother and daughter hug

"Dawn, my angel, how are you?" Autumn asks her daughter

"I am well, mama." Dawn replies

Dawn is the crossbred daughter of her parents, Queen Autumn, a spotted owl and King Ezylryb, a whiskered screech owl. She looks more like her mother and she is small, like her mother, however, she is almost 14 now, they don't know if she will grow or stay the same size. Lydea and Autumn exchange a hug. Autumn taught Lydea during her Middle Years and she remains a ryb to this day, even if she rules Ambala with her husband. Speak of the devil; Ezylryb appears after chasing Dawn for about three minutes.

"Princess Dawn Kin. I told you to not run off like that." Ezylryb sternly says to his daughter

"I am sorry, papa. I just was so excited to see mama." Dawn replies with a pout

Ezylryb chuckles and fixes her hood "It is hard to stay mad at you, my darling Dawn."

"Ezylryb dear, you are forgetting about someone." Autumn says, trying to gain his attention

"Oh, that reminds me. Josh, Coryn says that Liana will be arriving soon." Ezylryb says to Josh

"Thank you for telling me that." Josh replies

"Ezylryb!" Autumn exclaims, annoyed.

"I didn't forget about you, my darling wife." Ezylryb says as he gives her a hug "I would never forget about the owl who I made so many promises to and who is mother to our Dawn."

"That's better." Autumn cheekily smiles "I love you, you know."

"Once Queen Liana arrives, we will have the meeting." Josh informs them

"King Josh, Queen Lydea. You have to attend an audience in the parliament with Lord Coryn." A messenger says

"Excuse us, royal duties are calling." Josh says

"It is nice to see you two again, Josh and Lydea." Autumn smiles

"Likewise, Madame Autumn Rose." Lydea smiles

The two snowy owls take off as Ezylryb, Autumn and Dawn decide to spend some time together as a family. Meanwhile, Coryn passes around his study. He said he would kick his habit of pacing back and forth, as It annoys the hagsmire out of Liana, his wife. He said that he would never drink too. He has a half-empty glass of wine on his desk as he passes. Ever since Javier left, Coryn keeps having these flashbacks to seeing his son, Nyroc, formerly Zayin, doing evil things. He keeps picturing Javier turning into his father, his eyes turning scarlet like Elanore's and Nyroc's. it is bad enough that his post-traumatic stress disorder causes him to drink. Liana is always worried for Coryn, as she knows that killing Nyroc, their child, was very traumatic for him. He had to kill his own child and he is always guilty about it. He then is called to the audience in the parliament he has to attend.

Elysia is worried that they aren't going to find her brother. She doesn't even know why he would leave Ga'Hoole. She doesn't know anything as Coryn refuses answers. She would ask Amethyst, but she gives the same response or she is too busy dealing with Plum to answer. She would also ask her grandmother, Liana, but she has been in Middle Kingdom for the past week. Coryn says that she is returning in a few hours for an important meeting. She wonders what this meeting would be about.

Liana arrives and she comes to see Amethyst, Elysia and Plum. Amethyst and Liana end up talking while Elysia plays with her niece. Sometimes she would wonder what her Aunt Amethyst was thinking giving up her virginity just to be burdened with the baby when the father is killed. The least she knows is that Plum would have a good upbringing, like her. Elysia knows nothing of her parents, but she has grown up well being around her grandparents and aunt of around the same age.

The council gathers and Elysia is sneaking around. She Is supposed to be studying, but she had decided to eavesdrop upon the council if they are discussing about her twin brother. Sure enough, they are.

"What do we do really?" Lydea asks "Javier might already have joined their side by now."

"We have no leads as to if he did end up going over to the Pure Ones or not. We just think that he would find the bastards who would possibly be dead as no reports have surfaced of Pure One activity in the past years." Liana states

"Our crusade has practically eliminated all Pure Ones that were trained at the time of Nyroc and Elanore. Morin, Celia and Zekal can't do any owlet snatching as technically they couldn't even work out what they are doing." Autumn says

"How could we be so sure, Autumn?" Coryn asks "Have you heard any reports recently or gotten any from the UKO?"

"No." Autumn replies

"See. They could be playing a blind one, you know." Coryn announces

"With all due respect, Lord Coryn, we have been trying our best to make sure Javier grew up in a morally just place and if the Pure Ones did exist, who wouldn't stop him from joining them. It is the bloodline if anything." Josh contradicts

Outside, Elysia is confused of what they are talking about. She had always been taught the Pure Ones were killed in the crusade. Now she is hearing this bloodline thing is making her brother into one. How in Glaux name could that be? She is pondering thought before someone taps her shoulder.

"Elysia Canner." The voice says

"Silence, please." Elysia replies

"Elysia." The voice says again before she turns around and sees who it is.

"Oh… Ezylryb. What are you doing here?" She says before a nervous laugh

He then takes her wing and enters the room. They all look at him before he explains what she was doing. Eavesdropping on their convocation. Coryn decides that Elysia should know what is going on, as she has been hearing some things she wouldn't understand, especially about the Bloodline of Kludd and how her brother has the tainted, evil blood. Coryn takes his granddaughter back to the family hollow to discuss this. They walk into the study and Coryn closes the door.

"Elysia. You know that you shouldn't eavesdrop." Coryn scolds

"But, grandfather, I am worried for my brother." Elysia replies

"So am I, but…" He replies before a pause mid-sentence

"But, what, grandfather?" She asks

"Your brother knows what he is doing." He answers

"What does that even mean?" She asks in annoyance

"Elysia… I promised the others and myself that I wouldn't tell you anything until you come of age, but since Javier has gone missing… I guess you should know about your parents and Kludd's bloodline." He says before a heavy sigh

"My parents? Kludd's bloodline?" She asks, confused of what her grandfather means

"My dear granddaughter, your parents they…" Coryn says before he sighs "…They were Pure Ones."

"Our parents were Pure Ones?!" Elysia exclaims

"I am not finished, Elysia." Coryn says "In the Canner, our family, there are two sides to this family, the Guardian side and the Pure One side. "

"Wait… There is an evil side of the family?" Elysia asks

"Yes. Your great-grandfather, Kludd and great-grandmother, Nyra were the founders of the Pure One Side of this family. I am their son and your grandfather. Kludd was king of the Pure Ones and I am his son. I turned out good because of my destiny to become king of Ga'Hoole from the Ember of Hoole…" He answers

Elysia then cuts her grandfather off with "Wait, if you were destined to become King of Ga'Hoole, why aren't you the king?"

"I died. I gave the throne to Josh before I died. Little did I know I was brought back to raise your father and aunt and be with your grandmother." He explains

"So… Where is this going?" She asks

"Anyway, I was born under the eclipse, I was destined to be good. However, your father had inherited the bloodline of evil. If I know this would have happened, I would have been more precautious. I know your aunt hasn't got it and she is lucky."

"An evil hereditary bloodline? So it was passed onto my father, but how does it explain why my brother is missing?" She asks "What were my parent's names?"

"Your father's birth name is Coryn-Zayin. Your grandmother named him after your maternal great-grandfather, Zekery-Zayin Cyorts and me, when I died. When he became evil, he changed his name to… my birth name." He says before he sighs

"Wait… Your name isn't really "Coryn", grandfather?" Elysia asks

"Your great-grandmother named me a Nyrolian name because I was born on an eclipse. My birth name was Nyroc, which then became the alias your father took and became a Pure One High Tyto." Coryn explains

"My father is Nyroc/Zayin, but who is my mother?" She asks

"Her name is Elanore Camille. She was a very evil woman who my mother practically created in her image. She was beautiful and deadly." He explains

"So… Nyroc got your bloodline and when mixed with Elanore…" She says before a pause "That means my brother or I am evil!"

"Your brother may have the bloodline, Elysia, but you don't." He replies

"My brother can't be evil!" Elysia explains with hysterics "He can't. He is my brother!"

"Elysia… You remember the story your grandmother told you about Soren and Kludd?" Coryn asks

"Yes…" She replies

"Soren said the same things about Kludd… Nevertheless… he is my father and… I can't help but believe them…. even if I didn't know him." He replies with some trouble getting words together

"But, Javier can't be evil, grandfather. He can't!" She exclaims

"I think you should go to bed. You are getting worked up and are tired." He says

"But my brother can't be evil!" She exclaims

Coryn then takes Elysia's wing, places her in her room, and closes the door. Amethyst comes past and she shares the same unsure and sad expression as her father. She could hear everything from when she was putting Plum to bed.

"You know, I could believe you when you said my brother was evil when you told me." Amethyst says to her father

"I only have you left, Amethyst." Coryn sadly replies

"Why didn't you have any more children with mum? Was it because of my brother?" She asks

"Yes." He sadly replies

Meanwhile in the meeting, they are disagreeing if Elysia is evil or not and if she will be the next to run away to join the Pure Ones when snowflakes, stars, sunlight, roses and moonlight appear in front of them and then form into five of 14 (well… 13, excluding Mordecai the demonic owl god) Owl Gods. Sao, Cheyenne, Amara, Nya and Barran, Josh's mother who was a goddess from birth. The council all bow before the five owl gods.

"Prophecy dictated that one is evil and one is pure hearted." Sao announces "We know that Javier has inherited the bloodline of Kludd and is now the evil child."

Liana sighs and complains "Great, another prophecy comes into play."

"But, you see Queen Liana that prophecies can be either good or bad." Barran reasons "it was prophecies that lead me and Boron to Ga'Hoole. It was prophecy that I was named Goddess of the Moon because of my pure heart."

"In this case, it will cause the Canner to once again have two sides. Good and Evil." Amara explains

"So, mum, if Javier inherited the evil, what does that make Elysia and if anything Plum, Amethyst's daughter?" Josh asks

"Elysia and Plum are pure-hearted because they inherit not of the bloodline, Josh." Barran replies

"Sao, Cynder and Amara foretold that that Javier would become the ruler of the Pure Ones while Elysia becomes a Guardian." Nya explains

"But, Nya, doesn't that mean that they are like Mordecai and Cheyenne?" Lydea asks

"Correct, my descendant." Nya replies

"If they are Mordecai and Cheyenne… Oh no! Javier will start war between Guardians and Pure Ones again!" Autumn exclaims

"I am afraid so, Queen Autumn." Amara says

The council share an uneasy glance as Cheyenne focuses a ball of light to become to become like a crystal ball and it shows images.

"For you see, Javier is going to be coroneted as Pure One King any night now." Cheyenne says as it shows Javier wearing a Pure One Helm before scrooms of Kludd, Nyra, Metalbeak, Elanore, Nyroc, Mordecai and Aura appear behind him "Then he will start his plot to take over the world being led by influence of scrooms." Then it shows a siege between Guardians and Pure Ones , with Javier and Elysia "Twins will have to fight soon to see which side is stronger."

"You get the picture." Sao says

"What do we do?" Autumn asks

"You must soon find a way to defeat Javier before he takes over the Owl Kingdoms." Nya replies before they fade out

"Looks like another war is just beginning." Ezylryb sighs "Just when we have the peace we need to raise our children without death and destruction ruining their lives."

"Looks like we will never get a break." Josh adds before he picks up the gavel "Council dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11: The Darkness of the King

Chapter 11: Darkness of the King

Morin and Celia watch as their almost leader, Javier, is looking furiously through a room in the high tower. Things in this room are dusty, covered in cobwebs and are covered with sheets on some of the furniture. He asked what was in this room before he had entered, as Morin told him that this was the room, which his mother had lived in during some of her years as a Pure One.

"So, if this is where you put my father's helm, why the hagsmire is all this other racdrops here? Sprinking hagsmire…" Javier asks, frustrated by all the things in the room

"Did your grandfather ever tell you to watch your language?" Celia asks

"I don't listen to the bastard." Javier replies

"He has a point, Celia. Coryn betrayed us. If anything, I would have walloped the brat for Nyra." Morin agrees with a nod

"So, tell me why this place is full of stuff, then." Javier demands

"Well… We had placed many things in storage over the years. Furniture, mirrors, weapons… That sort of stuff." Morin explains

Javier uncovers a mirror, which has three arrow holes with shatters around them. Morin explains that his mother had shot her bow at the mirror, which is all that he knows, really. He places the sheet over it and finds swords that Morin says belonged to his great-grandfather, Kludd. Javier says that he will hold onto them. He then finds a box and it is locked before Morin hands him the key and unlocks it. It is just what he is looking for, the helm of his father, Nyroc.

"Bloody hagsmire, it is a treasure trove in there." Javier says as they leave and lock the door

"We have been meaning to have things organised, some might even be placed in areas where we would want them. Like the mirrors, drawers and what-have-you." Celia replies

"Who really has the time when you need to rebuild an empire and also to be on lockdown and constant patrol for 24/7." Morin comments

"Yeah, soon things won't have to be like this." Javier says as he takes off down the hallway

The following night, Javier watches as his soldiers bow down to him in respect as he approaches the throne where Morin and Celia have the helm of Nyroc to crown him with. Javier feels like he is the most powerful owl in the world as he will have an army to follow his bidding. Stepping up to the throne ledge that the throne is upon, Morin and Celia both bow, before placing the helmet on him, which acts as a crown. No one notices, but Javier's eyes glow the ever-present scarlet, inherited from his parents, before turning back into the shade of amber/gold.

"Pure Ones. I, Javier, son of Nyroc and Elanore Camille and great-grandson of Kludd and Nyra, swear upon my blood that I shall bring forth a renaissance…" Javier says before a pause "…A Pure One Renaissance!"

A roar of cheering in approval comes from the soldiers in front of him as Javier smiles wickedly, as the power and darkness living inside of him is becoming more than just his blood and soul. Javier calls for silence amongst the crowd of his supporters.

"We shall take over the owl kingdoms and show the Guardians of Ga'Hoole that we shall never be defeat. They thought they could kill us? Whose judgement deemed that possible in the first place? I would bet it was my traitorous grandfather, Coryn, who thought this. Along with all his friends and along with the Guardians. I can tell you now that Coryn thought wrong. Morin and Celia have lead you and tried to rebuild, but it is my time, my time to fix things for The Pure Ones. My time!" Javier continues before another supportive roar of approval from the crowd.

"Lord Javier, what shall you do?" Celia asks

"That is a good question, Miss Celia. We shall rebuild ourselves, take over the owl kingdoms and burn that wretched Ga'Hoole Tree down to the very sea it lies in the middle of." Javier answers before he clears his throat and finishes his speech that has enlightened his soldiers, "From this moment forth, I, Javier Canner, will be your king. I will be known by all as "Javier the Destroyer" as I will destroy the Guardians and all that oppose us and Tytos shall rule the owl kingdoms!"

A loud cheer comes from the crowd as Javier walks past his soldiers with Morin and Celia at his sides. A devious smile remains on the face of this new High Tyto as he has the determination to make all that he promised true. As the celebration of their new leader and the start of what Javier calls the "Pure One Renaissance", Javier retreats to be alone for a moment to think things over. He is in his room, standing on the balcony as everyone is celebrating in the courtyard.

"_This is just the start… How will I finish this?"_ Javier thinks to himself

"_Well done, Javier. We always knew that you would come back here to St. Aegolius." A voice says_

Javier turns his head and eight scrooms behind him. They are the leaders before him who died doing what he is going to do. They are all in order of leadership too, which is slightly convenient in Javier's point of view. Mordecai, Aura, Jacobi, Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, Elanore and Nyroc all stand in order in a semi-circle around Javier.

"Predecessors, relatives of mine, I shall defeat the Guardians." Javier says

"We had spent so long waiting for one to take the Pure One Throne." Jacobi says "Waiting for either of you to come back to lead the Pure Ones to victory."

"How do you suppose I do that? I mean, most of you were killed by Guardians, Mordecai, Jacobi, Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, father… they always have the advantage to killing us." Javier asks

"The bloodline you have, my bloodline, is not for the faint-hearted like your grandfather, aunt, cousin and sister. They can all rot in Hagsmire for being Guardians." Kludd answers

"That means I have an advantage?" Javier asks

"Only the strong are those who possess the blood. Coryn is weak, Elysia is weak. Traitors to our family they are." Kludd replies

"Sweet." Javier replies

"To be leader, you will need our guidance to begin this war." Mordecai mentions

"So what, I'm going to have several scrooms following me?" Javier asks

"Only if you accept our help." Elanore replies

"Alright, alright. I'll have you guys following me, if it turns out that I have eight jerks following me I will be so pissed." Javier says with a roll of his eyes

"Defiantly from Kludd's bloodline, alright. He is just as bad as his grandfather." Metalbeak says bluntly

"I am not. Coryn can go burn in Hagsmire for all I care. I don't care about the Guardians for racdrops. I don't care about "my duties as a Guardian" or "my inheritance to the Middle Kingdom Throne." They can all burn in hagsmire!" Javier exclaims

"Javier!" Nyroc yells "We get it, but shut up!"

"Just disappear already." Javier says as he leaves the room to go and join the party

"He is defiantly your great-grandson, Kludd." Mordecai says

"At least he accepted our help. He is a rude little bastard. Thank heavens none of us raised him." Kludd replies and they all agree with a nod before they all disappear


	12. Chapter 12: In Glaumoria

Chapter 12: In Glaumoria

"Glaux!" Nya, Goddess of Snow, exclaims as she flies through Glaumoria as fast as she can "Glaux!"

Meanwhile, Winston, Amara, Sao, Barran and Glaux are discussing things and forcing small talk as Nya barges into the council room. With an exclamation of "Give me a moment" she leans against the door saying in Naya'va that she hasn't flown that fast since before she died. She then regains her stature and clears her throat.

"What in Glaux name is the meaning of this pandemonium, Nya?" Winston asks

"What is it?" Glaux asks also "And are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you." Nya replies before she takes a deep death and says "Javier became High Tyto of the Pure Ones. The scrooms of the ancestors also have part in this. Mordecai, Aura, Jacobi, Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, Elanore and Nyroc escaped Hagsmire and Limbo to meet with Javier."

"How is this possible?" Amara asks

"I have no idea. We should gather the rest of the council to decide what to do." Nya replies

"You heard her, gather the council." Glaux orders

With that, Sao and Amara decide to get the rest of the Owl Gods, excluding Mordecai of course, to discuss what the hagsmire is going on. The prophecy dictated that Javier or Elysia, in this case now, Javier, will take the throne and start the war against Pure Ones all over again. Now that this has happened, they are unsure of what to do next. They all know that there could be a possibility that Javier could allow for Mordecai to escape Hagsmire. Knowing that, they know that Mordecai would come to kill them for imprisoning him and for the events during Night Eternal and The War of Eternal.

Knowing that Dark Magic remains since Mordecai has descendants and the fact that Mordecai uses a little too much of it on some Pure Ones and just from the hagsfiends and demonic owls in the world, like Nyra was, there is too much of it that is in the Pure Ones. They think that Javier might allow Mordecai to escape or even to possess him he will be running rampant causing doom and destruction. Or worse… killing them and destroying the world.

"I knew this prophecy would be bad for us." Cynder whines "We'll all be killed by Mordecai, again."

"There is no possibility that the demonic owl god, Mordecai could escape, Cynder." Niko disagrees

"Oh please, ever since Nyra possessed Elanore Camille, there is a possibility that Mordecai could possess Javier and he would attack." Leona says with a slight sneer

"Everyone, please. We must worry about how the Pure Ones will attack and how there will yet again be another tear In the Canner family. Don't you see it will be brother verse sister? Don't you see it will be grandfather and grandmother against grandson?" Nya says

"Indeed, Nya. You are more correct than these imbecilic deities who had been slaughtered by Mordecai himself over a thousand years ago." Winston agrees with the Goddess Queen

"Brother against sister…" Glaux mutters

"Come again?" Nya asks

"I was watching you and the five others speak to the Nyctea/Schana, Cress/Kin and Canner royals, Nya. Didn't you say it was going to be like Mordecai and Cheyenne?" Glaux asks

"Um… No. That was Lydea and Autumn who had said that." Nya replies

"What are you getting to?" Cheyenne asks, curious as to why Glaux had brought up her fight with Mordecai, which did result in both of them dying, and the Amulet of Power to be created from their bloods.

"I do figure that Mordecai and Cheyenne did fight long ago and it may have ended in that way, however… If the Pure Ones' deceased monarchs like to play fire with fire… We shall support Elysia Canner." Glaux ponders

"WHAT?!" The other 12 owl gods in the room exclaim

"Glaux, you know better than I do that we cannot play favourites. With all the contribution we have had in the events, we have altered the past and present and future consecutively." Winston reasons

"What you are saying is undeniably true, Winston, however, we have to make sure nothing happens to the forces. Do you know how much damage that this could do to the forces of good and evil? The forces we had sacrificed lives for, especially Goddess Cheyenne's dear life." Glaux rebuts

"I know, milord Glaux, but…" Winston tries to reason

"Irregardless, i am trying to make things right for us all, mortals, demigods and for us, the Glamorian Owl Gods who control the bloody world and the forces." Glaux interrupts

"If I may say a word." Nya interjects "Milord Glaux, I ask of you to think this over. A mortal in Glaumoria?"

"Nya, I understand your question, but may you please wait until I finish telling the Owl God of Knowledge that my way is correct." Glaux replies "Not to be rude, of course, milady Nya."

"I understand." Nya replies as she silences

"This ascertained information is against such I have learned. Nya has a point, a mortal in Glaumoria? Glaux, we have sacrificed everything to keep the forces just. Goddess Barran, she left her home in the North to find the amulet. Goddess Cheyenne, she fought Mordecai of course. Milady Nya, she sacrificed her life to try and defeat Mordecai. You gave milady the power to fight him, to escape her mirror prison, and I know of the feelings you have for her and she has for you…" Winston reasons with another argument

"Winston, may you refrain from saying how I feel about my ex-wife, Nya, in this council." Glaux snaps interrupting him

"Continuing. Glaux, we cannot be involved again as we might do something to disrupt the balance. I know of how we have been keeping the balance under control, however, with Javier and Elysia, the Pure One Renaissance, we should not be involved. It is bad enough that we had brought Coryn back those years ago." Winston continues

"Bull! You agreed to that along with the others!" Nya exclaims

"In final, we out ourselves at risk of Mordecai, at risk of disrupting the balance, breaking the seal on said demon and if milord Glaux cares about Nya, he should consider what is best for Glaumoria, this council and for said Goddess Queen." Winston closes

"As head god, I say that my decision is final. I am the one that controls this, the one who watches over this world besides Nya, Barran, Amara, Sao and Cheyenne. As leader, I consider your augments put forward, however, we shall do what is right to ensure fairness for all." Glaux rebuts

"What does this mean?" Cheyenne asks

"Well, dear goddess, this means… Go and get me Princess Elysia Canner." Glaux replies

"Yes, milord Glaux." Cheyenne replies as she takes off

As Elysia retires to bed for the day, Cheyenne does what she is told and takes Elysia from her dream and brings her to Glaumoria without her knowing. She is blinded in a flash of light and this light doesn't disappear until she opens her eyes again and sees a different place. Mostly white, signifying peace and innocence. She doesn't notice the 12 owl gods until she looks up.

"My Glaux…" Elysia whispers "Where am I?"

"Hush young owlet, it is alright. Do not be afraid." Nya speaks in a soothing tone to the teenager

"Where am i…" Elysia asks

Cheyenne giggles delicately, "You are in Glaumoria, dear Elysia."

"I know you… Goddess Cheyenne. And you are Goddess Nya, you're Lydea, Sina and Barran's ancestor." Elysia say "Am i… Dead?"

"No dear owlet, you are asleep." Sao answers

"Asleep? Wouldn't I be in a dream world? Glaumoria isn't a dream as all owl gods with pure heart and with goodness come here." Elysia asks

"I hope you do not mind, dear owlet, but I had asked you to come." Glaux says as Elysia stares at him with a slight confusion

"Asked me to come?" Elysia ask "What for?"

"Dear Elysia, it is about your brother, Javier." Nya replies

"My brother?" Elysia asks

"You see, dear owlet, your brother has become the leader of the Pure Ones. I hate to tell you this, dear owlet, but your brother is evil." Glaux explains

"He isn't evil. He is my brother." Elysia sternly says, but without intending disrespect to the owl god.

"Young'un, your brother has the darkness inside of him and he is being fostered by the influence of his predecessors, including your parents, Nyroc and Elanore Camille. By our standards, you and your fraternal brother, Javier, are like Goddess Cheyenne and that demon, Mordecai." Winston explains

"Did you understand that?" Nya asks

"I grew up around Winter Nyctea, he speaks like that all the time." Elysia replies

"Yes, my grandchildren are just like their parents. Intellectual as hagsmire." Barran giggles

"Dear owlet, we want to help you and the Guardians make sure your brother will not do anything evil. He has help by the scrooms of evil, however you will have help from the Glamorian Owl Gods." Glaux explains

"Glaux, may we please show her a vision? It will help her understand about Javier." Cheyenne asks

"Yes, Cheyenne." Glaux replies as Sao steps forward, not before Glaux stops him with his wing "Let Amara try. She has been training under Nya and you for a long time and I want her to try it herself on a mortal."

"I don't know…" Amara replies, unsure "I am flattered that you could consider my training, but…"

"Amara, you are the youngest goddess of the order, you can't do much harm." Glaux assures her

"Alright… But I am worried." Amara replies

The Goddess of beauty places her wings either side of Elysia's head. Images are showing inside the teenage owl's mind of her brother and many things to explain how he is evil and why he has run away. Amara takes her wings off and Elysia comes out of the vision with a sense of understanding.

"I accept your help, Owl Gods." Elysia says before she fades out of Glaumoria

Glaux turns to look at Amara and he smiles "Well done, Goddess Amara. Nya and Sao have taught you well."

"Thank you." Amara replies with a nod of respect


	13. Chapter 13: Portraits and Stories

Chapter 13: Portraits and stories

"So… My mother was your Queen after my grandmother died?" Javier asks Zekal

"Yeah. My mum says that she was a great Queen, she had reformed the Pure Ones and gave us some reputation. Besides, she was general for all those years before. She knew everyone and she knew how to get through to them… How to undermine them… Dad says she was as beautiful as a goddess and she was as evil as Aura." Zekal replies

Looking through portraits and documents hidden away in the high tower, King Javier wants to know more about the past of the Pure Ones, more about his parents. Ever since meeting with the scrooms of the former leaders, he would want to know about things that his grandfather, Coryn, and the rest of Ga'Hoole kept secret from him. He picks up a portrait labelled "Lady Elanore Camille of Tyto" and she looks different to the two other pictures of her that he has seen. She is only brown and white and wearing a corset on her chest with a scarf over the top of it. He shrugs and throws it aside and picks up a portrait of his father.

"That's your dad. He was as hot for your mother as a summer's day." Zekal explains "My mum says you look almost like him."

"Yeah…" Javier says as he looks in the mirror and compares himself to his father "…I guess I do."

"Dad says that your father was a credit to the Pure Ones in a way. He says that he was an honour to work with. I guess it was because he had started a war and redeemed our honour, besides what your mum did." Zekal says as he gets out a portrait of Nyra and Kludd "Now these two… Heck, their love was something fierce. Your great-grandparents had two kids, except one sorta shattered and the other one… Yeah."

"My grandfather, Coryn Canner." Javier says

"Yeah. It was said that we would have been a perfect Pure One. I mean, Dad says his barrow rolls and talon-to-talon combat was perfect." Zekal replies with envy

"Racdrop… That must be where I get this from." Javier mutters

"What?" Zekal asks

"This." Javier replies

Javier throws Zekal in the air and he spin throws him to the other side of the room. Zekal then stops himself before colliding with a wall. Zekal is truly amazed. The only other owls that were able to do that were Elanore and Nyroc (both of the "Nyroc's", Coryn and Zayin). He then lands beside Javier, amazed still of the strength and ability of the newly crowned king of the Pure Ones.

"What else can you do?" Zekal asks, "That was sprinking amazing."

Javier chuckles "Now, I don't want to hurt ya, Zekal."

"Oh come on, Javier. They must have taught you good at the whatsit." Zekal begs

"Guardian Training Academy." Javier corrects him

"My dad only taught me stuff he wants me to know. He is hiding from me all his awesome moves until I turn 18." Zekal complains

"Well… I could teach you some things." Javier bargains "As long as you can take me to where my parents are buried."

"Alright, alright." Zekal replies "I just want to know how you did that."

Javier chuckles "You don't know how funny you sound right now, my friend."

"I'm just amazed of how awesome you are, my lord." Zekal replies

"That is the first time you had called me that since a week ago." Javier mentions

"Oh racdrops! I have been disrespectful this whole sprinking time." Zekal realises

Javier is trying not to laugh at the owl he had come to call his friend as they exit into the corridor and Javier closes and locks the door again. They then walk into the courtyard outside the Pure One Palace. Javier tells Zekal to get Kludd swords that he had taken from the room in the high tower and also a few more weapons. Zekal gets a few different types of weapons and gives Javier the swords.

"Alright. I had attended the GTA for three years of my five years of training. I have learned lots of battle skills and also some other stuff that applies to nothing." Javier explains while pacing back and forth, before he has a thought "Well… Maybe math is important and a little history doesn't hurt… Anyway. These are the things they taught us teenage Ga'Hoolians."

"So… Show me what they teach you." Zekal demands

"I plan to teach all the soldiers these moves, of course, the fighting style is so much simular, but… It has some AMMA involved." Javier informs him

"AMMA? What the hagsmire is that?" Zekal asks

"Ambalan Mixed Martial Arts. It is mostly in Ambala, well, obviously because of the name, as they learn that to learn to wield their katana. They are just swords in my opinion, what's the difference? Bloody hagsmire, it is just the same as a dagger, a rapier or an epée." Javier replies

"Oh… So, um, can we just get to the training. Not to intend any offence to you, of course." Zekal impatiently interjects

"Oh sorry." Javier apologises as he picks up a sword "Try and hit me with your sword."

"Alright." Zekal says

Zekal charges from the other side of the courtyard with a sword firmly grasped in his grip. Javier readies himself for what he will do to counter the attack using a move that would be unknown to Pure Ones. Zekal is close as he swings his sword. Javier counters by blocking his sword, grabbing his wing and slams him into the ground with a loud thud.

"Woah…" Zekal says before feeling the searing pain in his back "Oh sprink… That hurts like a bitch…"

"Are you alright?" Javier asks

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Zekal replies as he gets up "Nothing I can handle."

After a few hours, Javier shows Zekal some moves which he had never heard of. By the end of it, they were using each other as the testers and they both are sore. As Javier had lives up to one of his half of the deal that he made with Zekal, even if he is aching all over from it, Zekal has to in return show him where his parents are buried. Zekal says that he wants to get some sleep first, and get his dislocated wing popped back into place. Javier then attends to royal duties before he retires to bed for the day.

Dusk comes. The light diminishing from the day that had occurred, an orange light, which starts diminishing, seeping into Javier's bedchamber awakes him from his sleep. He woke up early for some reason tonight, either it is the anticipation of finding out where his parents lie or he is having some serious insomnia. Zekal is already up as he is doing some early morning training with his swords. Javier comes down to the courtyard and he watches his friend.

"I wonder why in Glaux name you are up so early." Javier says

"This is what I do when I need to think, King Javier." Zekal replies as he continues to swing around his blades

"Are your parents up yet?" Javier asks

"Nah. My mum is sleeping in tonight and my dad just is too lazy to get up after staying up late." Zekal replies

"You know you have to keep your end of the bargain." Javier says with a scowl "Since you are the one who knows more about what happened back in the day, you have to take me to where my parents were laid to rest."

"Fine." Zekal says while placing his blades away

And with that, Zekal and Javier leave the Pure One base announced. Luckily, no one is awake to notice for a while. They fly over the boarder until they are fervour away from the base than Ga'Hoole is. They arrive to where the Guardians would call "The Unholy Graves". Zekal says that the Pure Ones have another name for the graves, "The Graves of the Fallen". Javier finds it strange that the Guardians would have another name for a place. Yet again, they have been enemies since centuries ago because of Mordecai and Cheyenne.

Javier starts contemplating thought. He had learned so much about his parents recently and he didn't know them. He has some of his earliest memories in mind of his mother and some of his father. He just has some time to think while Zekal just scouts the area.

"Hi… Um… Mother and father…" Javier nervously says "I know that I have only ever seen your scrooms, but… I guess I had only known you for two weeks of my life. I am 16 now… Zekal says I look like you dad. I guess Elysia would look like mum."

He stands in the awkward silence as he tries to think what he will say next.

"You know… I have been going through some things and... I have quite the claw prints to follow in. I mean, my great-grandparents were killers and you two, mum and dad, were pretty rad too. Elysia may be a lost cause, because of her being a Guardian, but… I guess I am the only one that will carry on the family." Javier says next

"Hey, um… Javier." Zekal says "There is a Guardian patrol coming."

"You serious?" Javier asks

"Ah, yeah." Zekal replies

"Alright, alright. I guess your father was right." Javier growls in annoyance

"What?" Zekal asks

"Nothing, let's just get the hagsmire out of here before we get turned into bloody pulps." Javier says

"You know, you could fight them." Zekal suggests

"I'm not in the mood to be fighting Guardians, Zekal." Javier snarls

The two barn owls take off back to St. Aegolius back through a fog that has started shrouding the land in which they had been on. Back in St. Aegolius, Morin is wondering where the hagsmire Javier went. Celia says that he was in the high tower going through portraits and other things with their son, Zekal. Morin says he is just like his mother, over-emotional.


	14. Chapter 14: He's Back

Chapter 14: He's Back

Nya sits over her reflective pool watching over the events on earth. She likes to stay informed since she was trapped in a mirror for a thousand years before she was released. She only sees Javier training his soldiers in his ways, which she exclaims a sad sigh. It has only been a few nights since the council had told Elysia that they would be supporting her in the fight against her brother. Nya, as head goddess, doesn't like it when she sees war. It is bad enough that Mordecai started one that lasted for well… Forever.

Nothing really happens in the council besides the management over the world. They haven't herd out of Mordecai since they had entrapped him back in Hagsmire after the Battle of Eternal from the efforts of Lydea. Nya knows that some things cannot keep Mordecai at bay, the inter-dimensional seal has placed on him last time he had escaped and it has been keeping him at bay. Nya holds the fear of Mordecai attacking as something that comes across her mind when he tries to attack. As far as she knows, it is a secret like her feelings for Glaux. When Winston had blurted that she still has feeling for him (**and vice versa**), Nya was secretly trying to plot a way to get out of the meeting. She doesn't like saying that she is somewhat lovesick for her ex, whom she broke the marriage off because of another sickness, _home_sickness. She hasn't been able to live that down, as she ended up in Glaumoria after a thousand years trapped in an ornate mirror, which ended up in the claws of Lydea Schana, her great-great-great granddaughter or in her case, descendant. With a heavy sigh, she remains by her reflective pool.

As for Glaux… He is punishing Winston in the one way he knows how, hiding his books for until he fully apologises to Glaux and Nya for saying something that she should never say. He also ordered him to be Amara's assistant for a day, which can be very degrading when it comes to her evening routine. As Amara admires herself by the mirror, she remembers that she has to make Winston's life a living Hagsmire in Glaumoria for saying what he said.

"No. I said I wanted the blue scarf!" Amara screeches in anger

"They're all blue, Amara." Winston says in annoyance "baby blue, azure… how many Glaux-damn blues do you need!"

"I want a silver one!" Amara demands

"_What I would give to be reading a book right about now. This is sheer agony. I never knew Amara was capable of being a whiny owlet." Winston thinks to himself_

"And where is my ochre! I need to do a touch up on my appearance every so often!" Amara continues to demand in a loud screechy whine

Winston rolls his eyes as he pulls out her ochre box full of different coloured powders as she touches up her face with a white ochre. She then keeps yelling about her scarves and Winston cannot take much more of this. On top of that, the rest of the owl gods are twittering like owlets, trying not to laugh at the God of Knowledge and otherwise wisdom being made to be servant under Amara Purudyn, Goddess of Beauty and Nyra's ancestor, they say that she is where Nyra gets it from. Amara naturally isn't like this, but she will do anything just to punish someone. Besides, she is the youngest owl god, younger than Mordecai and Cheyenne whom were the same age as her. Glaux walks past with an amused look as he, like the 10 others paying attention (excluding Nya since she is more focused on her pool), are amused by how much of a bitch Amara can be.

Glaux chuckles as he stars upon Winston "I bet by now you will not abuse your powers of knowledge and intuition and say secrets, isn't that right, Winston. I bet you have had enough of being servant to Miss Amara."

"I see that you can punish me for telling a truth, but not punish Mordecai for his acts." Winston replies

"He is remaining in Hagsmire and you know that." Glaux replies

"Yes. I indeed know so." Winston replies "I am sorry for voicing a matter which should never be mentioned around _her_."

"You are forgiven, except…" Glaux says before a pause and looks over to see Nya's back, which has the ice blue snowflake marked on her feathers "…For that Nya isn't speaking to me at the moment. In fact, I don't think she is speaking at all."

"Would you want me to have a word with her?" Amara asks

"You have done enough tonight, Amara. Be a dear and get Winston's books." Glaux replies as he takes off, walking over to Nya.

Nya remains staring into her pool as she sees nothing but the differences between Guardians and Pure Ones. Especially watching over Javier and Elysia. She sees that Javier is full of hate while Elysia is full of purity and kindness. Elysia continues her studies while Javier is throwing away an opportunity to be something important to do nothing but cause trouble.

"Nya, are you alright?" Glaux asks

"Not really. Watching the mortals on the two sides, good and evil, really saddens me." Nya answers while focused on her reflective pool

"Nya… Are you um… not speaking to me because of what Winston said?" Glaux asks

"What? I am able to put that behind me… I um… er…" Nya replies before she thinks to herself _"Oh sprink… Winston is right, but… Never mind."_

"Yeah… Things are kinda crazy." Glaux says, before an awkward silence

Mordecai looks up from Hagsmire and he sees Glaux failing to speak to his ex-wife. He darkly chuckles as he knows that the seal is weaker than ever because of the uncertainty and that they haven't maintained it since the last time he tried to escape. Acting on sheer hate, Mordecai powers himself up with dark magic as he charges toward the inter-dimensional seal that keeps him at bay. He is flying at a high speed from the fiery depths of Hagsmire to burst through the seal, surprising all of the owl gods in the space above in the heavens.

"Mordecai…" Nya says as she takes steps backward and awkwardly collides with Glaux

"Well, well. Look who is here, Glaux and all his little deity buddies who I had the upmost pleasure of killing." Mordecai darkly comments

Glaux sends him flying into the temple wall as he uses his Psychokinesis, the opposite to dark magic. Glaux powers up his claw as he approaches Mordecai, Nya and the rest of the Glaumoran Owl Gods stand ready with their powers and weapons at their command.

"Why have you come here this time? Why have you broken out of Hagsmire, you demon?" Glaux asks with a thundering voice

Mordecai darkly chuckles as he turns the lanterns in the temple to blue flames as he replies "You see, darkness overpowers light and I am as powerful as you, Nya, Barran and Cheyenne put together as I am darkness and all of you bastards are light."

"I am well aware of that." Glaux replies as he once again throws Mordecai with his powers against a wall and send him through it with the force he applies and he shoots an energy ball at him, hitting him in the back.

Nya then uses her powers to freeze over Mordecai while he is down. He Is trying to break free of the icy prison he has been placed in. Glaux orders that they place him in Hagsmire and that a new seal be placed on the dimensions. Nya says that It was loose anyway and if he was able to have broken out and with his powers eventually getting stronger, they need to fortify the dimensions fervour. Nya freezes over the seal as Barran focuses a layer of pure energy over it. Cheyenne places light beams over it while Cynder puts lava over the top and Glaux places a shield of energy over the powers.

"That better hold him now." Glaux says

"This isn't over! I will someday destroy all of you and take over this world and when I am going to get to Glaumoria, I will take what is dear to you, Glaux and kill her before your own eyes." Mordecai screams with fury from the fiery depths.

The owl gods leave Mordecai to himself as they all resume their nightly business.


	15. Chapter 15: Pure Ones in Ambala

Chapter 15: Pure Ones in Ambala

Princess Dawn, the daughter of Ambalan monarchs, Ezylryb and Autumn, is on stage with other talented actors in her school play. It is March now and Dawn has turned 14 years of age, meaning that she will attend the GTA next year. During her time between Ambala and Ga'Hoole, as she often follows her parents to Ga'Hoole when they are teaching their GTA classes or attending Guardian Parliament, she has been attending rehearsals and she has been practicing for her school play performance mornings. It is the final morning of the performances and her parents are in attendance. It is a musical, which is perfect for Dawn as she is a natural at acting and singing. She has the lead female role as she sings and acts her way back and forth the stage in her elegant costumes her mother, Autumn made. During the play, Ezylryb starts speaking to Autumn softly to not interrupt.

"She takes after you, Autumn. She has the same passion and sweet voice of the angels as you have." Ezylryb whispers to his wife

"Yes." Autumn replies softly as she cuddles up against her mate "but… As I recall, I had once heard you sing to me. In the infirmary that night after that fight."

"Well… I don't really see myself as a singer." He replies with a shrug

"Oh really, you are a king, scholar and warrior legend, so why can't you also be a singer? It sounds like a heavenly combination. Excuse me as I will swoon in adoration." She queries before she swoons

Ezylryb chuckles and kisses her cheek as they continue to watch their daughter perform among the other students. There is a little bit of onstage acting romance as Dawn is supposed to fall for the male lead as he is a bad boy and she is an innocent lady of the aristocracy. Autumn says to Ezylryb that this reminds her of them in their early days. At the end of the play, the headmaster of the school comes on stage and says that the school play was an absolute success as they were doing some fundraising from this for the school from ticket sales. The headmaster says that he would like to thank all those who helped with the backstage and the performers for giving up countless hours to practice. They then end the night with a curtain call as everyone steps forward to take a bow as cheering and applause meets the young performers.

Before they leave, Ezylryb collects Dawn from the backstage and they get into a convocation with the headmaster of the school, who is slightly apprehensive upon meeting the King and Queen of Ambala, like most owls are. He says that Dawn is quite the singer and Ezylryb says that she gets it mostly from her mother. After some small talk, Dawn says that she forgot her necklace and Ezylryb tells Autumn to head home while he goes back and gets the necklace. With an exchange of a kiss, Autumn flies off back to the Ambalan Palace.

Autumn gets home and takes off her formal cape. It is a dark purple and magenta trim hooded cape. She places it in her closet among all the other capes and scarves and other attires. She takes off her ornate necklace, silver with amethysts, and places it in her jewellery box. She takes off her purple beaded crown and places It down by the mirror. With removing some of her ochre, she says that wearing that sort of stuff is like a mask made of weights. Ezylryb comes in as she admires herself in the mirror.

"You find it?" Autumn asks

"Yeah, backstage was hectic though. My Glaux… There were so many kids." Ezylryb replies as he takes off his blue and gold formal cape

"Yeah, I that is why I did Dawn's costume before we left." She says with a slight pride of the moment before she continues to remove the ochre from her face "Ugh… Why do I have to wear so much of this stuff."

"You obsess over your beauty, I prefer it when you are just wearing your hooded cape and beaded crown. Just being normal… Oh my Glaux, that is the true beauty in your case." He states as he comes behind her and kisses her cheek

"We are royals of a kingdom, dear. I am Queen of Ambala now, no less. I am always in the public eye and I have to keep up my appearance. Of course, it takes work and ochre adding at least somewhere between 5-10 kilos onto my weight. Ok, I worked hard to drop a few kilos after nursing Dawn for five years before she hit school age and we send her straight off to school." She rants, acting like any aristocrat woman when they are obsessed about their appearance

Ezylryb rolls his eyes and shakes his head "I worry that I have lost the Autumn I know and love."

"Oh, I am still that Autumn Rose Kin, I just have too much work to do." Autumn replies as she places her beaded crown away

"I'll tell Dawn to go to bed." He replies, leaving with room with a "my-wife-seems-to-be-in-a-mood" grimace

After about an hour, things in the palace are quiet. There is no movement except for the Royal Guard patrolling the area. However, in St. Aegolius things are completely different. As the sun rose upon St. Aegolius, Javier launched his attack. To where you ask? Ambala. Unaware of the danger that is coming for them, the royal couple sleep in peace, Ezylryb cuddling his Autumn with a wing. However, this peace and of course, their sleep, is disturbed when the guard find the armada of Pure Ones coming straight for the Palace.

"Your majesties! Your majesties!" A Royal Guard says waking the couple of owls from their sleep

"What in Glaux name is It at this hour of the morning?" Ezylryb asks slightly peeved of the wakeup call

"Pure Ones have been spotted coming to attack the Palace." The guard says before bowing and leaving

With that, the Ambalan monarchs arm themselves as the army has moved in to deal with the fight. Autumn decides to go deep into her closet as she picks up a bronze dagger with the words "to use against darkness" inscribed onto it. She then arms herself with it and her katana. Dawn is up and she asks what is going on. Ezylryb says to his daughter to stay in her room with her bow and arrows to defend herself. She follows the order with a bow of her head as she goes back into her room.

The Pure One battalion and the Ambalan Army fight amongst the morning skies. Swings of swords and talons to meet enemy flesh as soldiers are downed on both sides. The Ambalan monarchs are within this fight, being members of, no less rybs, in the Guardians, means their knowledge of battle is extensive. Autumn downs Pure Ones with her blades as she looks around for their leader. Ezylryb too is clashing talons with them, while keeping an eye on the palace and on his mate, the queen.

During being slightly distracted, Ezylryb cops a claw to the chest, leaving three marks as he has enough and downs a few of them. Autumn takes out the dagger. For you see, this dagger was given to her by the owl gods to use against Pure Ones and other dark evils. She places her blades away as she starts using this dagger. Upon contact, they turn into dust and the particles of dust are carried off in the early morning breeze. She continues until either they are defeated or they fly away. Autumn then notices they are without their leader and she lands in the middle of what was a battlefield. Ezylryb lands beside her and she places the dagger away.

"This was planned. Javier sent some soldiers and those who escaped will be telling their leader what he are capable of." Autumn announces as she calms down

"Racdrops… The boy is getting creative. One of the bastards clawed me. Explains of how much they have been trained." Ezylryb replies as he is peeved and feeling a bit hurt "Aw sprink."

"Come on, we'll go back to the palace." Autumn sighs unimpressed "I'll get the first aid kit."

Back at the Palace, Dawn is sitting by her window asleep. Her bow and arrow resting against her small adolescent body. Autumn gets the first aid kit from her closet and Ezylryb is admiring her bronze dagger. He can recall hearing about Cheyenne's Golden Dagger, with the same abilities and whatnot, but he had never recalled a bronze edition of the said blade.

"I wonder how the hagsmire you keep getting all banged up like this." Autumn says with a roll of her eyes and a sigh of discontent

"This time, they caught me off guard." Ezylryb says with a slight annoyance "I was trying to keep an eye on you and an eye on Dawn."

"Hold still, Ezylryb!" She exclaims in annoyance as she is tending to his injuries and he won't stop fidgeting like an owlet when you are trying to preen them and they refuse

"Where did you get that dagger from, hm?" He asks her while eyeing the dagger in question

"The Owl Gods gave it to me. It has the same powers as Cheyenne's dagger." She replies

"Hmm… Go figure." He shrugs

"Alright, I got those scratches taken care of. They are those "not too deep" claw scratches . They have some density to them, you know, explains all the blood." She says as she finishes applying bandages to his scratches

"Autumn, write a scroll to Josh, Lydea and Coryn." He orders as he opens the door

"Where are you going now?" Autumn asks with annoyance

"Be back in a moment…" Ezylryb replies "…and write that letter."

He closes the door as he walks down the hall to his daughter's room. He eyes the sight of his 14-year-old teenage daughter asleep as a sweet one. Her bow and arrow is about to fall off her as he walks over and removes them off her and places them away. Dawn remains asleep as he picks her up and places her in bed. She starts to stir as he lulls her to sleep.

"You had a big morning last few days. I am so proud to see you on stage singing and dancing and acting. You are a beautiful singer like your mother and... truth be told, your mother says that I can sing. This is true, but of course… never mind. Get some sleep, my cherub. " Ezylryb whispers as he strokes his daughter on the head around her face and kisses her head. She may be asleep, but she reacts with a smile.

Walking over to the door, he eyes the sleeping figure of his daughter. In these sorts of moments, he can't help but be happy to have an owlet, well… She is not going to be an owlet for not much longer. Of course, in his heart, she will always be his little girl. He closes her door and walks back to the bedroom as he opens the door slowly as Autumn writes the scroll.

"You done with the scroll yet, sweetie?" Ezylryb asks his mate as he comes to read over her shoulder

"Yeah… I just have to sign off." Autumn replies as she writes the ending and signs their names at the end. She rolls up the scroll and steps away from her desk, before she looks at her husband "Where have you been, hm? It looks like you have been crying."

"To go and check up on Dawn. She was out like a light near her window with her bow and arrow by her side." He replies as he embraces his queen "She is so peaceful when she sleeps."

"When owlets sleep, it is a beautiful thing, dear." She smiles before she quietly yawns and places her wings on his shoulders and her head against his chest "Especially when they are young and cry during the early hours of the evening and they wake you from sleep."

"You need some sleep, my rose. We only slept for about an hour and a half before all this racdrop happened." He replies as he kisses her head

Autumn breaks the embrace and gets into bed with Ezylryb cuddling with her. Maybe _this_ time they can get some sleep before they would have to deal with what comes next. Especially having a meeting over what in the hagsmire that attack was about.

Next evening, the scroll is sent to Ga'Hoole. By the time it arrives, Josh, Lydea and Coryn are in the Palace Hollows. Lydea is watching as her husband, who has the Gift of Intelligence, face-off with Coryn, who is somewhat a nerd too, in a round of chess.

"Alright, Coryn. You're going down. You only have a few pieces left." Josh enthusiastically says as he moves another piece

"Not before I take your knight." Coryn replies as he moves one of his paces to take out one of Josh's knights

The messenger whispers into Lydea's ear some things and they exchange a nod before she walks over her husband and Coryn and decides to interrupt their game of chess.

"Alright, you two. We got a scroll. I know it is our down-time, but it is important." Lydea says as he interrupts the game

"Lydea, trying to beat Coryn Canner at chess. Silence, please." Josh says, completely ignoring her as he is more focused on his game of chess

Lydea sighs and just as Coryn has Josh at a checkmate, doing what would be considered the impossible, not before Lydea kicks away the chessboard, sending pieces and the board flying across the room. The two males let out annoyed exclaims as Josh takes the scroll from his unimpressed wife. Coryn and Lydea crowd around Josh to see what it is about.

"_King Josh, Queen Lydea and Lord Coryn,_

_Bonjour,_

_I, Autumn Rose, have the grim task of writing this scroll after a fight. The Pure Ones attacked Ambala last night and Javier was not at the helm of this attack, nor General Morin, Vice-General Celia or that brat Lieutenant Zekal. We were able to defeat them, however, some had escaped. I am thinking that this was a planned attack against us. If anything, the next target could be the Ga'Hoole tree in this sort of attack._

_Upon urgency, my husband and I are calling a meeting in the Ambalan Palace and it would be best that you attend. I could not explain the urgency of this, as it is of dire need that I ask of the three of you to attend. If anything, I have to say that with the new leader of the Pure Ones being someone we have known all of his young life since 16 years ago when this everlasting war finally ended, this is of upmost importance, considering the lives of our subjects and our own families are at risk._

_Alright, I have written enough to explain my point._

_Sincerely yours,_

_King Ezylryb and Queen Autumn_

_The King and Queen of The Forest Kingdom of Ambala."_

"Pure Ones attacked Ambala?" Coryn utters puzzled

"It's very strange indeed. I cannot really think as to why that grandchild of yours would have a bone to pick with Ezylryb and Autumn. For once, my intelligence is being matched. If anything, he would attack here." Josh adds in the same confusion

"We should go to Ambala. Maybe we can work all this out, besides, they had been at witness of this event, have they not?" Lydea suggests, not as confused as her husband and Coryn are

"I guess that would be in order." Coryn replies with a shrug

"Well… I suppose Sina and Barran can hold down the fort for one night. They do need the practice of control over a kingdom and leading the Parliament. Alright, I guess we can go." Josh says, making the decision between him, the Queen of Hoole and Northern Kingdoms and the Lord of Ga'Hoole, final

By next night, Sina and Barran, Josh and Lydea's eldest children and daughters, in charge of Ga'Hoole. Of course, Sina has to teach her GTA classes and Winter has to attend them, leaving middle child and youngest daughter, Barran Schana, in charge until school hours end. All the while, Josh, Lydea and Coryn make their way to Ambala.


	16. Chapter 16: The Threat

Chapter 16: The Threat

Javier has a map of the owl kingdoms out on a table and wooden figures and blocks with carvings on them. Unlike other maps made, maps that the Pure Ones keep for planning out their attacks, these ones have more detail than other maps. The palaces of each kingdom (excluding Ga'Hoole), the location of Rosewood, Northern Tyto Forest, the location of Mordecai's Palace of Darkness, the location of Shadow Pass and the abandoned Pure One Base there in The Beaks are some the locations noted on these maps. It also has locations of Owl World Elite Resistance (OWER) Bases and the location of the United Kingdoms of Owl (UKO) Senate, which was relocated to The Beaks from Kuneer, since the Pure Ones are based in St. Aegolius Canyons, which, over time has become a kingdom itself, with the ruby as their gemstone.

Alone with time to think, especially after hearing about the battle nights ago in Ambala and how strong their army is, besides how agile and ferocious their monarchs, one being a warrior legend and a female of prowess, are when it comes to battle, plans come to mind. From many a few notes written by the former leaders, found in the 'storage room' in the high tower, he has learned a few things about the might of the other kingdoms. Mostly, about Tyto Resistance, this over the years has become a division of the Tyto Forest Army lead by their Prime Minister and Madame Commander, Bryony Arin, who sometimes goes by Bryony Daube as she is a widow with twin children. As far as he knows, her twin children have become apprentices.

Besides unflattering knowledge on the enemies, especially knowing them from when he was unknown to his destiny, unknown to the truth of his parents, the truth of his blood that courses though his veins that are infected with the evil of mere demonic mortals became clear. This bloodline is mostly full of darkness, which is like disease in this family that can control the owl of whoever inherits this tainted blood. Javier however doesn't know what this darkness truly is… As he is more arrogant than any other owl that could be perched on the throne. Most have their secret doubts, even Morin, the General. However, it is nothing that the scrooms of darkness that are nothing more than fallen leaders and in some cases, family, can alter.

Without realising it, he is a puppet of darkness. Soon, if he does one bad thing, it will be called his dissention into darkness. The scrooms see potential, though he is an uncouth, arrogant and moody teenager. He just needs some sense smacked into him, though they already know it will be hard.

As Javier move the pieces around. Kludd's scroom hovers over him as the teenage great-grandson remains focused on plotting out his attacks. He is looking over Ga'Hoole, deciding what to do. Since Kludd's regime, Ga'Hoole is hagsmire and a half to attack. They are prepared for anything nowadays, or at least that is what he thinks, as he is truly unsure.

"Ga'Hoole. Truly a pain in the tailfeathers and a migraine comes to mind every time that Glaux-forsaken name is mentioned." Kludd says

Javier is slightly spooked and he accidently knocks over the pieces as he turns around. "Sprink! What are you trying to do, give me a sprinking heart attack?" Javier exclaims on anger

Kludd chuckles, amused from the reaction of the boy "It seems you can be spooked, young'un. Pardon my arrival though, but you are plotting an attack I see."

"You know, I prefer to be alone." Javier says as he picks up the wooden pieces and places them upright

"You have never learned the true reason for the story that your grandmother read you, did you? They may have bullshitted (**I know it isn't a Hoolian Swear, but it is the only thing that fits**) most of their explanation about what happened between my brother and me, but they are just pulling the wool over your eyes even more." Kludd enquires

"So? Who gives a sprink?" Javier arrogantly snarls, "You hated your Glaux-damn brother because of all the racdrops with your parents. They sprinkin' were a bunch of ignorant bastard that didn't know you existed. Sprink, when you look at me and my sister…" he says before a pause

"When it comes to your sister what?" Kludd asks with sudden curiosity

"They always pay attention to her. Grandfather is always adoring her and he always praises her whenever she does something right. Every night I come home from school, grandfather always asks if I had gotten detentions… He… He…" Javier says, suddenly tearing up "He would never care about me even if I was dying. He doesn't give a sprink about me. He always is caring to his own daughter and my sister rather than me."

"Just like my father…" Kludd sadly sighs

"Why is it that I am the black sheep of the family? Why do I have to be the owl that is treated like crap in the family?" Javier says while tears fall from his eyes

"Prove them wrong, boy. Elysia is your enemy, you may have promised that you would take care of her, but if she is the one who makes you stay in her shadow, get rid of her. She is a Guardian no less, a dreamer of all dreamers." Kludd encourages the teenage owlet

"Someday, I'll finish what the family started, before _Coryn_ had to end everything. He doesn't realise it, but alias or no alias, he is still Nyroc Canner, son of Kludd and Nyra and Pure One Prince." Javier says like a promise

"Yes, but there is more you have to do besides killing the Guardians." Kludd interjects

"I don't care about taking over all of those Glaux-forsaken Owl Kingdoms, killing their monarchs or Tyto supremacy. Sprink, I believe in Pure One Supremacy!" Javier exclaims as Kludd shoots him a funny look

"But, that is not…!" Kludd yells in outrage

"I don't give a sprink about ruling the six Kingdoms!" Javier rudely interjects before he places pieces down around Ga'Hoole "I will be attacking when the Great Tree is distracted. The one time I can tell they aren't going to be paying close attention. If I am not able to end the lives of the family that night, especially grandfather and sister, that means war…"

As Javier places down a carved figure of himself, as loud slam echoes though out the room. Sounding like the gavel in the Guardian Parliament which means a few things, but mostly when a decision is final.

All the while in Ambala, Josh, Coryn and Lydea, the three in charge of Ga'Hoole, are upon arrival to Ambala to attend the meeting called upon subsequently after the attack lead by Pure One Soldiers. Since the nights ago that the attack happened, The Ambalan Senate ordered for the King and Queen make the decision to lead another crusade against the Pure Ones to eliminate them before they grow in number. Ezylryb and Autumn had reasoned with the Senate, however, they have the adverse opinion and keep putting pressure on the Ambalan Regals.

"Another senate meeting." Autumn grumbles as she looks and sees the senators gathering in the room before she closes the door. Ezylryb takes her wing as she fixes his dark blue and silver detailed cape "Are you going to be able to keep order while I wait for Josh, Lydea and Coryn to arrive?"

"It'll be agitating, but if they tick me off, I'll give them a lecture they'll never forget." Ezylryb replies as they both chuckle "They are the students in my GTA class, except demanding."

"Besides, you look absolutely charming in your cape." She says before she playfully swoons

"Like you said, we are in the public eye. Besides, the press wants a conference." He replies before an annoyed sigh. "I said after the senate meeting tonight. If I'm a bit late to our conference with the Nyctea/Schana royals and the Canner lad, you'll know why."

"I'll leave you to the senate." She says as she begins to walk off "Good luck with those damn senators and the press."

"Thanks. I'll need it." He replies as he kisses her cheek "Love you."

"I love you…" Autumn says before Ezylryb forces open the Ambalan Senate and walks in with the doors shutting in front of her "…too." She then sighs in a slight disappointment, as she is all alone in the corridor "It will be a long night, my husband. One _long_ night."

Autumn walks off in a very different direction. Her classic purple hooded cape trailing behind her, the ruby heart of the red beaded crown she wears bobbing around as she walks through the corridors of the Ambalan Palace with content. She then walks out to the cleared courtyard in front of the Ambalan Palace. She is on the ground level with the towering trees surrounding the Ambalan Palace towering over her. By the west side of the courtyard, she sees two Snowy's and a barn coming and land gracefully alight in the same courtyard.

"Well, it is my time to say that it is good to see you." Autumn chuckles as she walks over to them

"What's been going on here? I heard something about an attack." Josh asks

"I'll tell you now, Josh, that battle was a mere test of our readiness. It was all planned with trial and error." Autumn replies

"Where's Ezylryb?" Coryn asks, "I bet the Ambalan Senate must be giving you both a hard time."

"They have been harping at us to retaliate." Autumn replies in absolute "Ezylryb is in the middle of the meeting and then he has to attend a press conference. He didn't want me in senate tonight. Besides, I think he might go off at them. Also, they stress me out."

"Believe me, when I am in Parliament It gets that way. Am I right?" Josh says before he asks his two seconds in command

"At least you don't have to deal with 11 Senators from the Northern States within my kingdom, Josh." Lydea says with a look toward Josh

"Alright, follow me, you lot." Autumn says as she turns her back to them and she turns her head "Of course, we can't just talk about war plans in the open."

The three owls follow her though the Ambalan Palace, following her as they walk through the corridors of the palace. They then come to where the Cress/Kin Royals live, a bunch of hollows with a lounge room and hallways connecting them and one connecting it to the throne room and to the ballroom.

The Ambalan Palace is a few large trees connected together by walkways, covered and uncovered. Of course, there are flags with the Kin family crest, a white orchid, suspended over the palace. There are a few balconies around, especially the one outside the King's study and the Royal Bedchamber. Since the only inhabitants of the palace besides the Royal Guard, servants and maids, are three royals, two Kin Royals and one Cress ex-aristo, the living area has been lightly spacy.

Dawn is reading a novel as her mother and the guests enter. Her orange cape draping over her shoulders as she lies on her belly with her wings are under her face as she reads a book. Her beaded crown, like her mother's, but with a red diamond, stays perfectly on her head and the diamond between her eyes as she reads.

"…Of Course, we will be speaking in the study, since the throne room is much too imbalanced since we are all of the same political power." Autumn says as she opens the door and enters before she throws a scarf back into the bedroom

"She must be like her father when she reads, Autumn. She has remained focused on her book diligently while you had entered." Coryn mentions as the fourteen-year-old crossbred owl reads her novel

Autumn chuckles as she looks upon her daughter and lowers her head near the girl's ear-slits "Oh Dawn, haven't you noticed who is here?"

Dawn looks up and then realises as she marks her page and closes her book and gets up. Josh, Lydea and Coryn have an amused look on their face.

"Good evening and welcome to Ambala." Dawn says in a very polite manner as she curtseys "It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, King Nyctea, Queen Schana and Lord Canner."

"As do you, young Princess Kin." Josh says as he returns a bow, before looking at the young lady's mother "She very good manners, Autumn. Her eloquence and etiquette is very refined for a girl of her age. Of course, her father tells me that she will yet blossom into a beautiful young woman."

"Yes, indeed, Josh." Autumn replies with a nod "However, her etiquette sometimes is lacking when…"

Ezylryb enters from the door at the end of the hallway, which leads to the throne room. You can hear the mixes chatters of the press behind him as the guards close the wooden door behind him. Dawn then happily runs up to her father and hugs him. Autumn giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I see." Lydea realises by what Autumn means and giggles

Moments later, after Autumn tells Dawn to go do her homework, they enter the study and are seated, Feeling a semi-casual theme from this discussion, there is barely any tensions between the regals. Besides, they are long-time allies and friends are they not?

"Josh, Lydea, Coryn, good to see you. However, as you may have guessed, things are a little too chaotic in Ambala at the moment." Ezylryb says, composing himself after dealing with the press

"I'll say." Coryn agrees with a nod "Just by seeing what happened when you entered the room, the press wanted more answers."

"I gave them an answer and yet they ask me more questions. The Senate didn't fare too well either… I tell them that I don't have the time nor effort to be leading another crusade against the Pure Ones. Sure, we have the numbers, but I haven't the effort lately to be dealing with Pure Ones all night and day." Ezylryb explains with some agitation

"I can agree with you on that. I haven't the effort myself to lead the Guardians in attack as I am having trouble enough getting security together for during the Milkberry Harvest that is coming up in a few weeks. We may be having a festival, however, with the Pure One threat, I would rather have some owls patrolling the tree on shifts during the night and day of the festivities." Josh says with a level of understanding for his Ambalan counterpart

"To the topic at hand, Javier's attack was a trial and error attack. I bet they would have reported many a few notes from that fight. I would never had thought that Javier would have the owls to spare for the attack they did." Autumn says, relating to the topic at hand

"The soldiers are trained proficiently, however, they are still pushovers." Ezylryb adds to what his mate had said

"Knowing my grandson, he has a lot of hate within him." Coryn addresses to the group "However, unlike the other leaders, like Metalbeak, Kludd, Nyra, Nyroc and Elanore, Javier seems to not care about taking over the kingdoms nor Tyto Supremacy."

"Strange indeed, Coryn." Josh agrees, "However, we have to keep our wits about us."

"I agree. Things may get worse over time if Javier uses trial and error to his advantage." Lydea too agrees

Coryn, the grandfather of the turnfeather against the Ga'Hoole Tree and the Canner family states "If a battle dawns someday, I would be willing to fight. I don't know about all of you, but I know i would be ready to fight The Pure Ones."

"I couldn't agree more, Coryn." Autumn agrees with a nod "I couldn't agree more."


	17. Chapter 17: When Family Meets War

Chapter 17: When Family Meets War

It is a cheerful time in Ga'Hoole. The Milkberry harvest festival comes around. Many of the owls are celebrating, even the inner circle members of Ga'Hoole and the few dignitaries from other kingdoms. Beside celebration, this is a time for the inner circle especially to get together. Liana has come back to the Great Tree after dealing with the nightmare of the Middle Senate harping at her in the same fashion as the Ambalan. They heard about the attack…

Putting all that aside, the celebrations are going well. The security detail, Josh's royal guard, are keeping track of what goes on and patrols the area. It seems that King Nyctea himself cannot resist the party, as he is of course known for his playful side, especially his jokes. As Josh dances around with practically his favourite child, Barran, on the sidelines talking amongst themselves are members of the inner circle or just dignitaries.

Autumn, Ezylryb, Eglantine, her daughter, Anne, Liana with her granddaughter, Elysia and Sina are chatting and they are all giggling like idiots. Elysia is playing some attention while Anne is being like all owlets her age and bothering her mother.

"So how is Dawn? I hear she did well in her school play." Liana asks

"She was the star actress. She is a damn good singer and actress, just like her mum." Ezylryb replies as he looks over to see Dawn with Winter as he is dancing with her "Besides, when she starts the GTA, she will be top of the class and I know it. She never seems to stop reading."

"Your Dawn is just like her mother." Sina says

"Yeah… I hope she will keep growing though. She might have inherited the small thing from Autumn." Ezylryb then mentions

Anne keeps fidgeting and Eglantine keeps telling her to stop fidgeting. Anne then complains that she wants to dance with the others. The adult owls all swoon over how adorable Anne is. She looks like her parents and Anne especially has Eglantine's eyes. Her sweet voice whines, but it is still cute. Eglantine kisses her daughter's head. Dawn curtseys and Winter bows as the music ends and applause and cheers come from the crowd. Dawn comes and sits by her parents as the next song starts. Liana then has a thought, her granddaughter, Elysia should go and hit things off with Dawn. Besides, the adults are talking mostly things children don't want to hear.

"Elysia, I am sure you have met Dawn, Ezylryb and Autumn's daughter. Why don't you both go and talk while we chat, hmm?" Liana says

"I guess…" Elysia replies

"I'm Dawn. I guess you are Elysia." Dawn says as the two girls walk off

Over on the royal table, Sina notices that her father and Coryn are discussing things. Knowing her father, she could guess that they are discussing war plans. She watches as her father is using general claw gestures and also wooden figures. She then sighs as she sees her mother sitting there beside him bored out of her mind.

"Dad never seems to take a break…" Sina utters

"Well, your father has a lot to deal with, your grace. You know how the Javier Canner situation is going and at the rate it is transpiring, it is getting worse." Eglantine replies

"Yeah… I guess so." Sina sighs "Dad has dealt a lot with these sorts of things before…"

Meanwhile, by the other side of the room, Dawn and Elysia are talking. They find that they have a few of the same hobbies. Dawn enquires about the GTA and Elysia tells her all about it, the classes, the study, the many times they have fun during the classes with jokes, the chaw pracs, the training schedules –the works. Dawn is finding that attending the GTA will be different to her school back in Ambala. Elysia says she'll get used to it.

As the two girls talk, something disturbs the peace… a loud call from someone silences the laughs and cheers of owls as suddenly, without warning, an attack is launched. The citizens of the tree panicking, running to take over as Josh orders to defend the tree. Within the crowds, family members are separated, especially Dawn from her parents. Everyone is rushing to take over in the library, but Elysia and Dawn are stuck in the middle of the panicking crowds.

"What do we do?" Dawn asks as she panics

"Take cover, that's what." Elysia replies

The two girls begin to run away from the attack, Dawn slightly panicking as she is so scared. Elysia however remains cool, even if she herself is frightened. Elysia has Dawn's wing and they continue to run before a blur takes Elysia down. That blur, her brother, Javier, has her pinned under his claw and is choking her, before a rock hits his head.

"Leave her alone, Javier!" Dawn says

Javier then throws Elysia aside and she crashes against part of the tree. Dawn is backing away as Javier is now coming after her. Elysia quickly jumps up and trips him over and grabs Dawn as they continue to run away. Javier is in pursuit, but as they barge their way into the chaos of owls retreating toward the library, Javier loses sight of them. At the library doors, Autumn and Ezylryb are looking for their daughter in the fluster of owls. Autumn is stressing out as she wouldn't know what is going on and where her daughter is.

"Dawn!" Autumn calls as she starts stressing, her eyes darting all around to try and find her daughter, but she cannot see her "Dawn! Where are you!" she then looks to Ezylryb "I can't find her anywhere."

"Mama! Papa!" Dawn calls

"Oh thank Glaux." Autumn says with a sigh of relief "She's alright."

Elysia, leading Dawn, brings her to her parents. Autumn and Ezylryb immediately stop worrying that the Pure Ones might have done something to her. Autumn holds her daughter in a hug and she doesn't seem to be letting go as she was very worried.

"Thank you, Elysia, for making sure she was alright." Ezylryb says with gratitude "As you can see, Autumn was about to lose her cool…"

"Oh Glaux, I was worried that something might have happened to you, my baby." Autumn says to her daughter, who is wrapped in her wings and is still frightened over the events that had just transpired.

"It was no problem, Ezylryb. I'd always look out for friends." Elysia replies

Javier's forces receive a beat down for attacking during their celebrations. The scrooms are telling him different things and he tells them to shut up. He then goes for broke, as he heads towards his grandfather, but is stopped by a member of the Guardians. They start to duel as Morin wonders why Javier called this attack, truly he does. Javier then takes them down, not before they reinforce their numbers. Within moments, they are driven out of the tree in a hasty retreat. Josh orders for them to double the guard around the tree and tells them that this mustn't ever happen again.

The citizens, taking cover in many a few places, but mostly the library, are told that everything is under control and the Pure Ones have been defeated. The celebrations continue as normal, the musicians singing and playing tunes, owls dancing and laughter and merriment is all around. However, There is some worry as to if they will come back for round two.

The discussions between the dignitaries and the inner circle are all about what they should do and there are a fair few complaints. Josh says that this all will be sorted out in Parliament tomorrow evening. He then says for them to stop worrying and celebrate. He then retreats to his office.

"_The Guards were distracted. It was lucky no one was killed, especially none of the Canners. Why would he attack unless he knew… He was going to attack since we would have been distracted with the celebrations." Josh ponders to himself_

The door opens as Josh paces around his office. His second eldest daughter, Barran, enters and she stands by the door. Sina, their mother and her agreed that their father is working too hard when he should be celebrating with the other citizens of the Ga'Hoole tree.

"Dad." Barran calls

"Yes, sweetie." Josh says as he continues to pace

"Mum, Sina and I say that you need to come and party with us." She states

"Not now, Barran. I know your mother would want me to have a good time, but I have too much work to do. We were just attacked by Pure Ones." He replies as he continues to pace

Someone else knocks and enters. It is Coryn, holding the map of the Pure One Kingdom and also the other kingdoms.

"Princess Barran." Coryn says, greeting her

"Lord Coryn." Barran replies in the same fashion, before she sighs "If you want my father he is pacing right in front of me and ignoring what we say is best for him."

"I hope you have the map, Coryn." Josh says as he walks to his desk "Sooner or later, we'd need to retaliate."

Barran rolls her eyes and walks off, slamming the door behind her as she leaves. She might as well accept defeat, as when her father's mind is made up for what he is doing, he will not change his opinion unless it is urgent. Sina meets with her down the hall.

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to come?" Sina asks her younger sister

"No, he's planning a retaliation attack with Coryn." Barran replies


	18. Chapter 18: In Our Claws

Chapter 18: Into Our Claws

The following night, owls are hung-over and the hall is a mess. Besides the damage from the fights and the mess left after a party, the hall looks like the scene of the aftermath of a weather storm. Of course, there always has to be a clean-up crew in these sorts of situations, tending to the mess made after the celebration.

Barran, Eglantine and several others are sweeping up the mess. It isn't the most glamorous job, but it has to be done. Eglantine has even instructed her four year old daughter, Anne, to sweep up confetti with a little dust pan and brush as she cleans up the leftovers of the buffet table. Princess Barran sweeps up the mess with a broom, some of it Anne helps with and puts it in the rubbish bag.

On everyone's minds since last night was the attack Javier and the Pure Ones did. They had their guard down for a few hours. They were having a great time celebrating when they slipped though the defences and started a fight. Evidence of their attack is broken glass from the windows lying around, which Eglantine has told her daughter not to touch, metal fragments, the occasional sword and there were a few dead soldiers, which were tossed into the sea surrounding the tree. There are the occasional arrow somewhere and maybe a leftover sword or dagger. However, the most damaging stuff has already been disposed of. All that remains now is the party mess and broken glass and metal and wood fragments from the windows, which will need to be replaced.

"Those Pure Ones will never give up…" Eglantine says with a sigh as she stacks the trays and bowls

"I agree with you on that one, Lady Adris." Barran agrees as she sweeps up glass with the broom "We get sixteen years of peace and now… It's all over."

"It's bad enough we grew up in the midst of war, now… I wouldn't want to fight The Pure Ones all over again." Eglantine sadly states

"I hope later that my father makes the most reasonable decision. I prey to Glaux he will, truth be told, Lady Adris." Barran sighs

"As long as they figure it out as parliament, Princess Barran, some course of action will be taken from this, as we will have a plan, hopefully." Eglantine says as she looks over to see what her daughter is doing "Anne, don't play with the vase!"

"Yes, mummy." Anne replies as she walks around the vase before asking "Mummy, who made the vase?"

"Well… I don't know, sweetie. This vase dates back to… well… Long ago, maybe." Eglantine answers

"Ok. Then, I'll be careful." Anne replies

Eglantine and also Barran chuckle over how sweet and otherwise innocent Anne is. She is like her mother when she was that age, except, she is a little bit more like her father, Dylan. She also is a little sweetheart too. Her little smile, even her giggle brings a smile to your face. A messenger comes into the room and as the snowy owl leader of the clean-up group turns her head.

"Princess Barran, parliament is to begin." The messenger reports

"You go, your grace. I'll get the group to clean up the mess." Eglantine says to the blue eyed snowy owl that they call their princess "You better make sure you keep your father in line." She quips

"Thank you, Eglantine." Barran appreciably smiles before a chortle "And I will. I wasn't just named after my grandmother because of her passing some time before I was born."

"Bye bye, Princess Barran." Anne chirps as she waves her wing before attempting a haphazard curtsey

Eglantine and Barran share an adoring laugh as Eglantine then hugs her daughter and gives her a kiss to the head. Barran herself takes off to go to parliament. In her opinion, she finds she may have been named after her grandmother for even more than just a tribute, she has inherited goddess powers over light magic, an energy which can be used as a weapon, as she is often thought of as the Goddess of the Moon because of this. Either way, Barran Schana is known to be one of the few owls able to change her father's decisions.

It seems that his role as King of Hoole, has intensified also for Josh, as they are on a fine line between peace and war once again. Once again, he and his best friend, a former king of the tree in which he rules, turned advisor, Coryn, are plotting to combat the Pure One Threat lead by turnfeather, Javier Canner.

Barran takes her place, two places to the right of her father, and next to Coryn. Her sister, Sina is seated in the south-east of the room, Autumn to the left of Lydea and Ezylryb three spaces near Lydea and next to Sina. Dylan is for spaces to the right of Josh and Elysia is also in attendance, as she is seated by Autumn, in direct view of her grandfather, Coryn.

"Alright, since last night, Lord Coryn and I have been working on retaliation." Josh says as he enters the room, walks around the right side of the parliament and takes his place

"And your plan is…?" Dylan asks

"Well, Master Adris, your nephew and I were working on this retaliation as their army grows stronger. We will attack the nerve points of their army to weaken them into defeat and ensure they won't attack Ga'Hoole ever again." Josh replies

"Your majesty. May I say a word?" Elysia asks

"Of course, Miss Canner. This has a lot to do with your brother anyway." Josh replies with a nod

"The Owl Gods entrust me with defeating The Pure Ones and my brother. They say I am the Cheyenne Charid to the Mordecai Shan. The Goddess of Light to his God of Darkness." Elysia announces with a expressionless face "They say… I have to defeat my brother to stop the uprising of darkness upon this world."

There is silence within the parliament. They don't know what to make of this. They trust very well the judgement of the 13 good Owl Gods (of course no one trusts Mordecai as he is a demon against the order) and they haven't proven them wrong before and they have overcome worse challenges, especially when they were to follow Cheyenne into battle against Mordecai.

"Give her a chance, Josh." Ezylryb speaks up from the unsure silence "You were only two years older than her when you, Shard, Bryony, Parzival and Lydea took a chance to get Lydea the Northern Throne from the Pure One grasp."

"She is only 16…" Josh says

"You know as well as I do that her great-granduncle was only 16 when he defeated Metalbeak. Her side of the family may be descendant from evil blood, but if she was as brave and forward-thinking as I think she is to keep calm and escort my daughter to safety, she is the Cheyenne of the twins, though they weren't related either way, Mordecai and Cheyenne." Ezylryb says, cutting across Josh's words like a blade

"Well… I can trust your judgement, as you were an important minister to my father's parliament back in the day." Josh muses

"And you are pretty much just like Boron, Josh. Except you are a logician and you are all work, less fun these days. I do wonder where the joshing Josh Nyctea went, eh?" Ezylryb replies with a cocky smirk

"I haven't the time lately." Josh replies with a shrug "Anyway, back to topic. I will be holding this to your word as King of Ambala, not just being Weather Interpretation ryb."

"I can live with that. Besides, from what I hear from Sina, Fire Master and the secondary healing ryb, she is a good student in her fighting and academics." Ezylryb says as Sina nods in agreement

Josh takes the gavel in his claw "Yet again, we will have to be defending the Great Tree and our citizens by taking only one course of action, an attack against the Pure Ones to cripple their defences and central operations… While Miss Elysia Canner tends to another problem… her elder brother and now Pure One High Tyto, Javier Canner."

Josh then slams the gavel, making a loud bang as it signals that a decision has been made final. Although it is an attack, Barran sees that it is the most suitable course of action from here. Sure, they may be retaliating a fight picked from their attack last night, but it is with reason to. Besides that, with the owl gods in favour of ending this now uprising of darkness (**which is what the series is called if anyone has noticed**) by supporting the twin sister of the Pure One King to stop the darkness from taking hold.


	19. Chapter 19: Immediate Reaction

Chapter 19: Immediate Reaction

Javier is in the courtyard of the Pure One Palace. Practicing with the swords that belonged to Kludd, his great-grandfather. He finds that he finds using the swords really easy, compared to using the blasted sticks back in the GTA. It is really early in the evening and no one has noticed that he is up, besides maybe a few guards and servants. It is about the same time of evening in which Zekal, a lieutenant and son of the general, Morin, and vice-general, Celia, is out of bed about to start his endurance and archery trainings before starting his nightly duties. Zekal finds that he is awake even before his middle-aged general/father is.

Javier is practicing his backswings and parries, before throwing the errant piece of fruit in the air and slicing it, testing his precision and also how sharp his blades are. Zekal enters, feeling a little pumped and also exhausted from his endurance laps around the base, before several pieces of what was an apple hits his head.

"Last time I checked, fruit was supposed to be food, not a target of swords." Zekal dryly quips as he wipes off the shards of apple off him

"Well, well, look at you. Up at barely the break of night?" Javier chuckles "I never knew you had it in ya to be up at this ridiculous hour."

"I could say the same about you, Lord Javier. Let me guess, contemplating thought again?" Zekal asks "Sprink, I figure you never get any sleep with all the times I see you swinging those darn things."

"If I never used my mind, what sort of king would I be, hmm?" Javier rhetorically asks "Of course, swords training is to prepare me for my goals…"

"Yeah, whatever." Zekal shrugs as he loads his bow and aims for a target "All I heard was 'mind'."

"Do you ever listen?" Javier asks, taking some offence

Zekal fires two arrows at the target, both of which hitting the owl dummy in the head and chest. The young barn owl lieutenant turns his head to face the Lord High Tyto, who is only a few months younger than him "Something you need to learn about me, Lord Javier, is that I only listen whenever I have to."

Zekal then places his bow over his shoulder as he then walks off out of the courtyard. Javier shrugs as he continues to practice his swords skills. It is all silence about the room once more, besides hearing Javier move the blades and the movements of the swords are slicing the air as if it was the flesh of another owl. In Javier's mind, it would be his sister, Elysia, and his grandfather, Coryn, he would be wanting to destroy, along with anyone else he would decide to add to his list of owls to kill.

Celia is now out of bed as she walks down the hallways. Mostly looking for her son, Zekal, but she would also want to find where Javier is, just to know, as she has some news to break to him from one of their informants within Ga'Hoole. She comes out into the courtyard as her ears are met with the explanations of Javier practicing his combat with one of his royal guard. Celia rolls her eyes, as the one they all call their king is thinking again.

"Javier, you are a real fitness nut, you know." Celia scorns "Not even Zekal is as active when it comes to training regime."

"Well… I needed time to think." Javier says before dismissing the guard with a nod of his head

"We're hearing of an attack lead by the Guardians." She announces

Javier thinks for a moment "Details?"

"There isn't much to it. After your little attack the other night, they're going to retaliate. Of course, you should know how that works, unless you are too young for the War Studies class in the GTA in which you learn the 'attack when provoked principal'." Celia explains

"I never pay attention." He replies with a shrug "I wouldn't have continued into Senior Year anyway. I would have just dropped out and did something else."

"I think I might go and see if Morin is up." She says as she turns her back and starts walking out the door _"Our own king doesn't know why the Guardians are attacking?!"_

Javier is taking a short break as he paces around the courtyard. He is thinking of how he should combat the Guardians when he really should know what he is doing. As far as his Inner Circle know, they all secretly think that he is smart, but also, incompetent to be their leader, as he is an immature and otherwise lesser thinking 16 year old boy.

The flames of the torches turn blue as behind the teenager contemplating thought, Mordecai rises from the smoke, as it is how he appears nowadays, as both a scroom and a demonic owl god. Then the seven other deceased Pure One Leaders (Aura, Jacobi, Metalbeak, Nyra, Kludd, Elanore and Nyroc/Zayin) appear with the King of Darkness.

"Javier." Mordecai calls

Javier suddently turns around fightened before outbusting "Sprink me dead! What is with you scrooms and appearing like that. Are you trying to make me dead like you sorry lot!"

They all roll their eyes.

"This is your moment to show them what strength the Pure Ones have. The attacks held recently, in Ga'Hoole and Ambala, were just to test and merely to use your knowledge against them." Aura states with some pep in her voice "And that housewife says you haven't been in a War Studies class. I mean, we all saw you plan out your attack the other night."

"Yeah, I planned out an attack against the Guardians when their defences were slightly lower. Hagsmire, they're going to attack me." Javier complains

"Oh for heaven's sake boy, just call up the sprinking army and fight, you pansy!" Jacobi yells in anger of the cowardliness of Javier

"Oi, you're talking to my son, Jacobi!" Nyroc snaps before turning his head to Javier "Javier, you're a smart kid, do you know what a bunch of Guardians did to us?"

"Mordecai was killed by a goddess who was a Guardian, Aura died, Jacobi was assassinated by Guardians, Metalbeak was impaled by a flaming stick by a wannabe, Kludd was killed, Nyra was impaled, you were killed and mum killed herself." Javier says before a raised brow "Your point being?"

"Oh for the love of Glaux, Javier. If anything, it will be Coryn or Elysia who will kill you and you're only 16, Javier. You could live for many, many, more years and have babies of your own to take the throne." Nyroc answers

"Wait… Neither of those idiots could kill me. Could they?" Javier asks

"Javier, you have to seize this opportunity to blow this up in their faces. To destroy them." Mordecai says with the usual amount of darkness in his voice

"Yeah…" Javier says within newfound vigour "Destroy them…"

"Show them the might of the Pure Ones. The army is in your claws, Javier. Your own fate rests on this battle and for the love of Glaux, don't let all of us down, or we will haunt you until you do." Metalbeak encourages

"Oh I will, I will." Javier says before the scrooms dissipate and he turns to the servant "Get General Morin and for the love of Glaux, tell him to prepare the army for battle."

"Yes, my lord." The servant replies

As the Pure One Base prepares for the battle, the scrooms are still hovering around. They are sitting on a ledge on a ledge, which has the best view of the St. Aegolius Pure One Base, watching the army prepare for battle. They do have some worries as Javier is the most inexperienced of any of the leaders, he is even worse than Aura and she only ruled for maybe a few months by herself, with the four owlets to Mordecai, before being remarried to Jacobi. Nyra turns her head to face Mordecai.

"Are we sure that Zayin won't sprink this up for us?" Nyra asks

"He shouldn't, or we will haunt him until he does win." Mordecai answers with his dark blue eyes affixed on the base

In Glaumora, Nya is sitting by her reflecting pool and she is shocked of what she sees. The Guardians and the Pure Ones going to war, again! She then starts running and flying down the hallway as fast as she can, rushing past the other Owl Gods as the Goddess Queen flies to the main assembly room. Meanwhile, Glaux is mentoring the youngest owl goddess, Amara in her powers. She may have come a long way, but she has yet find to a way to focus her power to make them stronger, but the beauty and the matchmaking skill needs no more improvement. If anything, she is the owl version of Aphrodite, as she is the symbol of beauty and love, especially as she has a pink heart marking on her back.

"Focus, Amara." Glaux encourages as she focuses a ball of light to show visions

Nyra bursts in and Amara loses her focus suddenly. The Goddess of Snow leans against the door for a few moments and Glaux looks at her (and if he didn't have feelings for her, he would have reprimanded her by now) as to wonder why she has burst into the council room so abruptly.

"What is it, Nya?" Glaux asks

"Pure Ones… Guardians… Going to war…" Nyra breathes as she still is exhausted from flying so quickly and so far within moments

Glaux turns his head to Amara "Gather the council."

Amara bows her head as she exits past Nya to gather the others together. She then stops and looks back into the council room. Glaux had taken Nya's wing and is leading her to their perch at they both share at the head of the room. he asks her if she is alright, she replies she is fine. Amara sees that Winston was right, they still do have feelings for each other, even though they are divorced and Nya did remarry and then she is the reason behind the Schana Royal family's eye colour and hereditary of her powers. She then continues down the hall in rapid speed to gather the others.

"You know, if you weren't at your reflecting pool all the time, we'd be a little less informed about what goes on." Glaux says to Nya as he takes her wing

"Yeah… It's what I do, I guess." Nya replies with a slight chuckle

"Well, well, I guess I was right again." Winston replies with a cocky grin as the two owl gods look to the right of Glaux and suddenly lets go of Nya's wing to justify that there is nothing going on between them.

"What is the rule, Winston, no over-intellectual remarks in the council room?" Glaux asks with a stern glare

"Yes, milord Glaux. Sorry, milord Glaux." Winston replies as he then takes out his book

"_Actually… He is kinda right…_" Glaux thinks to himself as he looks upon Nya

The rest of the council gathers and there is yet again a place still missing as Mordecai is still evil and demonic, and yet they know that he might never change. There is some chatter amongst themselves before Glaux drops one of Winston's books to gain their attention.

"Enough of the chatter, a war is about to start darn it." Glaux says to get their attention away from the fallen book

"They're upon battle in the coming hours. This is an urgent matter to attend to as the Twins of St. Aegolius, the son and daughter of Coryn-Zayin or 'Nyroc' Canner and Elanore Camille Canner née Brix are going to war!" Nya adds

"What shall we do?" Niko asks

"Of course, we shall be supporting Elysia like how those demonic bastards support Javier. However, we mustn't mess with fate too much or we will have another Night Eternal. We all don't want that now, do we?" Glaux says before they all start remembering the last Night Eternal that happened and were close to being destroyed if Mordecai ever got to Glaumora.

"How should we help?" Leona asks

"Well, I am guessing that Shad can help with this one." Glaux says as he turns his head

"Oh, so I should use my powers?" Shad asks

"Yes, I guess using the wind to speed them up a little should help." Glaux replies "Then it is up to Cheyenne."

"And what should I do?" Cheyenne asks

"Well, it was last evening that those dark battle claws went missing." Glaux says

"You mean… Oh no. Not them…" Cheyenne exclaims as she then leaves the council room in a hurry

Ignoring that, Glaux then turns his head to the others "I suggest that you lot do something to help with the coming battle. I know we shouldn't interfere, but it is in the best wishes we do, or it will be Pure One Supremacy and worse… Mordecai will become stronger."

The rest of the council then leave to do whatever they can to help prevent anything wrong going on.

"Glaux." Nya says as she turns her head "What should happen if we mess this all up too much?"

"I am sure Young Barran Schana should be keeping things under control. She is the goddess descendant of her grandmother and if something goes wrong, I guess we can count on her to keep odds fair." Glaux reassures as he then takes her wing once more "If she can call herself a Goddess of the Moon, wield light energy and rotate the moon by her focus, she is a good youngling indeed."

"I only hope so." Nya replies before they get a little lost in each other's eyes for a moment before feeling awkward "I should get back to my reflecting pool."

"Yes, I guess you should." Glaux replies feeling awkward "Nya."

"Glaux." Nya replies too feeling a little awkward as she exits the room

"_Oh hagsmire, that darn deity was right…" Glaux thinks to himself "But she is your ex and that is just ridiculous…"_

Nya stands outside the council doors as they are now closed as she thinks to herself _"Why must have I have a schoolgirl crush on my on ex-husband? This is more chaotic than the forces during Night Eternal…"_


	20. Chapter 20: All Hell Breaks Loose!

Chapter 20: All Hell Breaks Loose!

As the winds start blowing since the God of the Air has started fanning the wind with his wings up I the havens above, the Guardians are on fast approach. Cheyenne herself has gone MIA and they haven't the slightest idea as to where she has went. Glaux and Nya know what is up, but want to keep the matter under wraps as they don't want a 10-owl god panic between the other members of the order, even the God of Courage himself is afraid. Even Winston and he is the brightest bulb in the bunch, besides Glaux of course.

In the Pure One Throne room, Javier is seated on the throne at the head of the room. The perch itself dignifying that he is their leader. His helm, one that belonged to his great-grandfather is worn over his head as more than a crown, as he wants to look the part if he shall defeat his sister and his grandfather. His head with the thoughts of the evil once leaders of the Pure Ones as they have found a way of manipulating him.

"Lord Javier." Morin says from behind the teenager

"What must you bother me about now?" Javier asks with a slight scorn

"The winds have picked up over the hours and there have been reports of movement within the north boarder. The soldiers are preparing to go top battle." Morin reports, unfazed by the leader's peevish mannerisms

"We shall be ready for what happens, right?" Javier asks

"Yes, my lord. We shall be ready." Morin replies before he bows and leaves the throne room

In his claw remains a picture of his parents and also him and what was his sister, Elysia, but she has been removed from this picture. His right claw clenching the torn piece tightly and feeling like he's destroying her very image by crumpling the portrait.

"_Dear sister, you happened to be the annoyance I call my twin who hatched later than I did. I often with you were nothing more than a shattered egg or a terminally ill owlet that would die. Then I would not have to be in your ever-present shadow… I someday will destroy you. You're nothing but a Guardian; you'll never come back to the Pure Ones in which we were born." Javier soliloquys to himself_

"Oh how I agree, Javier." A voice says

The demonic owl god and pretty much king of hagsmire, Mordecai, rises from the smoke once more as a scroom. In his claw is something wrapped in a piece of dark coloured fabric. Javier turns around and alights next to the demonic owl god.

"Javier, High Tyto of the Pure Ones. The battle will be upon you within the coming hours. Like we said last evening, I see that you will lead us to victory and… of course, you will defeat your sister and your grandfather." Mordecai says

"I am hoping to defeat the bastards at least. I figure I'll end up doing my best." Javier shrugs

"Oh, petty Javier. We want you to win and you will win." Mordecai says with a slight chuckle, "I do have a gift for you to ensure that you will defeat your pathetic traitor of a sister."

"Really? What?" Javier asks

Mordecai places the object wrapped in the cloth on the floor and opens it, revealing a pair of dark battle claws with a very dark aura about them. They are daubed the Ebony Titanium Battle Claws. They are made of a metal, which has a dark colour, and are black with some ornate detailing. Javier is looking upon the battle claws with some awe as he has often heard during the many times he was told the Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne, he was often told that Mordecai wielded a dark pair of battle claws, able to kill owl gods like him within one fatal blow.

"My battle claws." Mordecai simply answers "I believe in ya boy. I know those petty bastard deities of such 'goodness' are supporting your traitor to the Pure Ones sister. It is time to show them all what for. That there is darkness in Kludd's bloodline still as there may have been good bred into it, but it will forever remain."

"Yeah…" Javier says with a slight optimism

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy. Put on the battle claws." Mordecai then says

Javier then places on the dark battle claws, one by one. Mordecai giving a slight pride as the descendant of a traitorous bastard named Kludd, who betrayed his family and the trust of his brother, is now following in the bloody claw prints of his predecessors, especially his father and mother who died upon the night in which Coryn then was forever left with the post-traumatic stress disorder he battles with. Upon putting the dark battle claws upon his claws, Javier feels a little different… like the darkness in his blood has caught up with him.

"It is natural for a descendant of Kludd and Nyra to be slightly taken by the powers in which your blood possesses. The darkness is fast coming to you." Mordecai says, noticing the mannerisms of the young leader

"I'm ready for battle…" Javier says with a dark smile "Come and get me, you bastards."

On a cliffside upon the canyon lands, the Guardians have stationed before heading into battle, briefing over their battle before going into battle. Josh has called together his commanders of the groups and a few others involved with this attack. Upon giving orders to an attack squad lead by one of the rybs, Elysia's role of dealing with her brother comes into discussion.

"We have to clear a path of Elysia to make her way to the throne room." Josh says as he moves a wooden figure upon a map of the base.

"And it will be my grandfather who will follow me into this battle as my wingman." Elysia then mentions

"What? No, no. I can't do that." Coryn says in refusal as he is overcome with some fear

"You… You're refusing to follow your granddaughter into battle when she could get into trouble?" Josh asks with some concern

"I… I don't want to be anywhere near that…" Coryn tries to explain

"Elysia is a good owlet within Kludd's bloodline and we cannot afford to lose her. Sure, Javier is the bad apple within the bunch, but she needs to stop him and if she gets into trouble, she needs you to follow her and help her if need be." Josh reasons as he interrupts

"I don't want to go there!" Coryn shouts in protest before calming down "I don't want to go anywhere near that sprinking throne room as I had to do something that was the most difficult thing in the world to do. Like Soren had to kill Kludd, I had to kill my son, the evil darkness took hold and he was going to destroy us all if I didn't do it."

Coryn then starts chocking down tears as the memory is always on his mind. That night was a more daunting and otherwise scarring night since the War of the Ember, which was well over 20 years ago now.

"The guilt haunts me. It haunts me like sprinking hagsmire. It is hard to kill your firstborn son, the one who I conceived with his mother and did not raise for six months of his life before being resurrected. The memory haunts me almost every morning when I sleep. I cannot get the scene out of my head…" Coryn says as he struggles to speak, struggles to keep his tears contained "I had to sever his spine…"

As Coryn starts crying, Elysia wraps a wing around her grandfather. Mostly all of her life, she has often seen how much hurt her grandfather feels. She never knew why until hearing the truth. She now knows that as much as the death of her father was beneficial to stopping the Pure One Threat against the Kingdoms, it was heartbreaking and utterly unbearable for her grandfather. Her grandmother, Liana, often mourns the loss of her father every so often. Coryn died during the War of the Ember, of course he was brought back by the owl gods, but… she spent six months as a single mother and that time she spent with Zayin as he was a hatchling, was a time where he was not corrupted, he wasn't evil. Elysia never knew what darkness lied within the mind of her father, Zayin, better known as Nyroc, as she was told many a thing.

"Grandfather, if I can survive being the sister of Javier Canner, you can get over this for maybe a little while, ok." Elysia consoles

Coryn sadly sighs as he calms down a bit as he takes his granddaughter's wing "I'll be your wingman, granddaughter. Just as long as you take care of the threat against us."

"I will." Elysia replies with a slight smile

As they continue the war plans, Elysia sees a light coming from behind some rocks shining at her. She steps out, as they are distracted with their mapping and follows it. As she gets behind the rocks, Elysia is surprised to see that it is owl goddess, Cheyenne, who we all know as the opposite to Mordecai and the Goddess of Light.

"Elysia. Last night the council had a meeting and Mordecai gave Javier a powerful weapon against you. Therefore, I give to you something to combat it with. Of course, it is of equal power." Cheyenne explains

The owl goddess takes out a golden dagger, which has a very positive aura about it. She takes it out from the cover and Elysia admires it. Cheyenne's dagger, the Golden Dagger possesses the ability to destroy evil owls, as she had used it to kill Mordecai. Autumn has a replica, which is bronze that she used to combat the Pure One attackers that attacked their kingdom that night. Upon hearing that Mordecai had taken the Ebony Titanium Battle Claws, she immediately left the council room and rushed to get the one power equal as she knew already that he was going to give it to Javier.

"You're giving me your dagger?" Elysia asks

"Yes, dear child. Glaux and Nya blessed it so you will be able to defend yourself from the evil claws. We want you to be the well… me of the matter. The Cheyenne to his Mordecai. You can find a way to combat him or even kill him with his dagger, just as long as you can do things for the better. As the starseers have foreseen a dark future in the midst if you don't neutralise the enemy." Cheyenne explains

"I will. Even if he is my brother, he is corrupt. He is a Pure One and I am a Guardian. Technically Guardian-in-training within Fire Master Class in the Guardian Training Academy, but I know what is right and so be it that I have to take matters into my own claws." Elysia replies with determination

"Do what is right, and do what you must." Cheyenne says before she ascends back to Glaumora

And with that and a war cry, the Guardians go into battle with the Pure Ones, who are armed and ready to combat them. Javier then signals for Morin to lead the attack and the Pure Ones are lead into an aerial brawl against the Guardians. Swings of swords and of claws armed with razor sharp implements known as battle claws, the two sides go to war.

Josh leads a squad as they take out elite guards on their way to the throne room. Elysia runs alongside her grandfather as they go up the long and spiralling halls of the Pure One Base. Flashbacks to the night in which Coryn was to fight his son in a bloody duel to the death reoccur. He was only 20 something when he went through with the deed, now 16 years on from that fateful night, he is back in the same hallways. He shakes off the many memories that come flooding back, especially of Josh having to hold off the soldiers that came after them and of the deed itself.

They arrive near the throne room doors as it lies dead ahead. There are two guards near the doors and Coryn says to his granddaughter that he will deal with them and that she must go ahead into the chamber to get to Javier. Coryn proceeds as she starts fighting the two guards and Elysia rushes ahead to enter the throne room. She stands there before the doors rapidly slam shut, leaving her grandfather to deal with the fight he has to face.

Elysia quietly makes her way in as she sees her brother upon his throne. She is slightly nervous with each step taken of what he will do. Suddenly, Javier backflips in an aerial feat off his throne at the head of the room and lands upon the ground in front of Elysia.

"Well, well. The cowardly little sister decided to show up." Javier says

They start to circle each other. Elysia has in her claw the Golden Dagger while Javier is wearing the accursed daggers in which are pure evil. Within moments, Javier makes the first strike, the dagger blocks it, and a slight spark occurs as they start to spar. The weapons put to good use as sparks of dark and light magic collide with each time they clash weapons.

"How could you become a Pure One? They're nothing but evil spiciest bastards." Elysia exclaims with anger as she strikes another attack on her brother

"Oh really, and you are real sure that Guardians are none too better?" Javier asks in rhetoric as he blocks her attack and tries to claw her

Elysia evades the attack "How could you do this when you promised to keep me safe when we were kids? You are my brother, Javier. My twin brother and why are you turning against the family?"

Javier evilly chuckles "Promise revoked."

He then does a combo move that she is left to evade and to then attack him in the same fashion. Within their fight, they have come close to sustaining a fatal blow every moment they try and attack. Javier is driven by hatred in his heart, hatred fuelled by sibling rivalry similar to Soren and Kludd, but Javier was the bad twin from the beginning. As far as hereditary goes, he has the darkness while she does not, as their father was pure evil and their mother pretty much a demon in an owl form. Elysia throws her brother into the wall.

"You told me when we were kids that you would protect me." Elysia mentions as she feels hurt

"I keep telling you that it has been revoked! Can't you listen?!" Javier roars in fury as he picks himself up

"Maybe you should keep your promises then." A voice says

"Aw, shut up!" Javier screams

Javier charges to attack his sister before he is blown back by an energy beam hitting him, throwing him against that same wall. Within moments, Barran Schana lands beside Elysia. She has a glow about her as she is charged with her light energy powers, unlocked by her heredity right to be Goddess of the Moon.

"You were right, Elysia. He is a jerk." Barran quips

"What are you doing?" Elysia asks in light of this rude interruption and interference

"This fight is going somewhere it shouldn't, especially for two teenagers and one of you being a Guardian-in-training." Barran replies

Unable to move due to a slight pain, Javier is stuck against the wall. He tries to get back up, but he is immobilised.

"What did you do to me, you bitch?!" Javier asks with outrage

"I used my light energy to stun you." Barran explains

Javier manages to get up and he is about to attack again before Barran fires at him and he is sent flying against the wall, again.

"I hate using my powers for all the wrong reasons." Barran states before she turns her head to face Elysia "Go now, I'll take care of this. You've done enough this night."

"But… but…" Elysia tries to protest

"Don't argue with a goddess, love. Now go while you can." Barran interrupts with reasoning

Elysia then takes off out the doors and Coryn has defeated the two guards that were fighting him and he isn't here as moments before, Barran told him to wait in the courtyard as she will handle the fight. Elysia is running down the hallway as Javier gets back up, ready to fight once more. He starts attacking her, but she is hitting him with her martial arts moves and her light magic as she sends him crashing into things a few times. With his chances, the goddess easily defeats him as she is stronger and more or less more powerful than he is.

"You should stand down while you have the chance, Javier. I will not go easy on you, irregardless of being friends with you and a senior Guardian." Barran suggests as she looks at her opponent

"Never, owl goddess descendant or not, I will destroy you." Javier replies

He then lunges to attack her, but she sends him flying against the wall like it is nothing with her light powers. Javier sits by the wall stunned as he tries to get back up. He then picks himself up once more, as he is not going to give in.

"My mother was right, you were to be a bitch of a Pure One if you didn't escape or be moonblinked." Javier utters as he takes stance

"I'd rather be a Schana than a member of the bastard order." Barran replies

He comes charging at Barran and without a moment to lose she hits several pressure points before throwing him out of the window of the throne room, leaving Javier to fall out of control into the courtyard. Down in the courtyard, Coryn is standing there before hearing a loud screech and down drops Javier, landing with a thud and he is still alive. Barran is sitting atop the windowsill as Coryn looks up at surprise at her.

"Where's Elysia?" Coryn asks

"I'm here! I'm here!" Elysia calls as she runs out of the entrance to the corridor and Coryn wraps his granddaughter in his wings. He was so worried that her own brother would have killed her.

Barran takes to the air as she hovers over St. Aegolius. Her father, Josh, calls retreat after seeing the spectacle that his second eldest and youngest daughter had done. Before leaving, the snowy owl goddess descendant lands and she takes the accursed battle claws off Javier as she throws them off the side of the base, while leaving Javier in sheer agony. Though she feels some sympathy, she decides to leave him be for their medical staff to deal with.


	21. Chapter 21: The End of Peace

Chapter 21: The End of Peace

Upon return to Ga'Hoole, they have announced that the Pure Ones have been defeated and the threat against them naturalised. However, as some celebrate, most know that this is now the end of the long-standing peace, which has lasted 16 years. Now that the Pure Ones have resurfaced, since the non-defeat members had lived and built up their army, just waiting for either of the twins to return, that one being Javier, the threat is all too real and the peace, now over.

As some celebrate, Guardian Parliament gathers. However, they didn't hear the call being put out by Josh, their king, nor Lydea, their queen or even Coryn, the Lord of Ga'Hoole. They are unsure as to who called the parliament meeting, but they decided to show anyway, as it was told to be urgent. Ezylryb, Autumn, Dylan, Coryn and the other higher members and rybs of Ga'Hoole have gathered, except Sina, Josh's eldest daughter and the second ryb of Healing Chaw as she is in the Northern Kingdoms on her mother's behalf. They are waiting for the monarchs to arrive. However, as the doors open again, it isn't who they expect.

"Does anyone know who called this meeting?" Dylan asks

"Well, uncle, I myself don't know if it was either Josh or Lydea who called this." Coryn replies

"The messenger just said that parliament was called." Autumn then says

The doors at the front of the room open and they are expecting Josh to enter when instead of the king, it is his youngest daughter and their princess, carrying a book.

"I called this meeting. My parents know not of this." Barran announces as she steps into the room "I ended the battle under my own decision and with my powers."

"Why did you call this meeting, your grace?" Coryn asks the snowy who is like his niece "And why did you siese the battle?"

"It is obvious. Cannot you see that the two sides of the Canner have been torn again and we will go to war once again against Pure Ones. You, Coryn, my father, my mother, Ezylryb, Autumn, King Caspian, Prime Minister Bryony and all else may have defeated them last time, but there will never be a true absolution from evil." Barran says as she addresses the parliament of owls

"And what impact does this have?" Dylan asks

"With Javier at the helm of the Pure Ones, with his flaming hatred and the blood of darkness coursing through his blood, he will make them stronger. They may have been defeated, but they will rise again. Javier will not stop until he gets what he wants. He is a teenage boy for crying out loud!" Barran explains as she starts pacing around the parliament "Though my father is not here, he will be aware of the dangers of this new threat."

The parliament, even Coryn, has no choice but to agree to what the 21-year-old princess is saying. Even Coryn agrees as he himself has seen the effects of the darkness in his bloodline, which was all started with the darkness in which lied within his father, Kludd. As Barran reaches the door, finishing her route from in front of the parliament perches in which the rybs and higher members sit, she stands by the door.

"If I may, meeting adjourned." Barran says to close

They bow as she exits and they too exit a moment later. Between the members, the discussions start. They start discussing the matter amongst themselves. Princess Barran was right to stop that battle herself. If the battle continued, one of the siblings would have died, especially if it was… well, what do you think. Dylan tries to have a word with his nephew, but Coryn merely retreats through the corridors in Palace Hollows on his way to the Canner family hollows.

By later, as celebrations continue for some and others, especially the Parliament members, remain a little fazed, Coryn is in his study. He looked into Javier's room. It looks so empty… Nothing remains of the Javier they used to know. If anything, the only thing that remains besides the furniture of the room is his textbooks, the satchel, and workbooks from his GTA class with the emblem of Fire Master Class on the front.

With a glass of wine, Coryn remains in his study reading a book all alone. Worried about her mate, Liana, the ever faithful and beloved wife all the while Queen of Middle Kingdom, enters. Her emerald green eyes with worry in them. She had returned from being in Middle before hearing of the fighting going on. Her crown of emeralds rests upon her head as she comes behind her husband.

"Are you alright, Coryn?" Liana asks as she places her wings over his shoulders and her head upon his face, wrapping him in a loving hug

"I'm fine. Just fine." Coryn replies as he places a wing over one of hers

"Is it about Nyroc again?" She asks as she smooths over some of the feathers on his head with her wing

"I don't know anymore, Liana." He says as he turns around away from his book and takes his wife's dark brown and gold wings "Javier is king of the bastard order… Elysia would have died, Liana. Elysia would have died and another family war is coming. Princess Barran said it herself, that the two sides are torn again."

"If only your father didn't betray your uncle… if only your mother changed her opinion." She says before a sad sigh "Soren gave his life to save our little girl that night…"

"I wish I was able to make mum change sides before we had to kill her… she was too far gone though. I even bet when she would out that I married you she would have bloody had a fit." He sadly sighs, looking away from his wife's loving and caring dark green eyes

"I know things look bad now, but there is always a light in the dark, always a silver lining. There will be a way to change things for the better, and you know it, Coryn." Liana says as she turns her husband's head to face her

"I only wish so, Liana. I only wish." Coryn replies

Coryn wraps his wing around Liana. They have been married now for roughly 20 years and though things are just a little too uncertain, she may be right. Ever since he met Liana, after she saved his life from assassination, he immediately was charmed by her courage and smarts. She was the one who guided him during the Aristocratic War against Josh. She was the one who defended him many a time. He may have lost the throne through death and handed it to Josh to rule, but he married her as a king and will forever remain one in her eyes. He was the one who promised to protect her after Nyra killed her father, he was the one who always was by her side during all the hardships, as he did put his own life before hers often in the name of keeping her safe.

In their years of marriage, Liana is the one who has always been right about things and is the moral guidance, especially to her husband as she often discusses their decisions toughly before making them. She was his main inspiration during his brief stint as King of Ga'Hoole and she forever remains his inspiration and consultant as much as he is the consultant and right hand owl to his long-time friend, Josh. He wants to make the world right for her and their owlets. Even though he lost his eldest and only son, he would have moved mountains for Zayin and though he was evil, he will always have a place in his parents and his sister's hearts.

As Coryn holds his best friend and maybe even mentor, who then became his mate, in his wings, he will wonder as to what the future does hold for both them and their family. Their moment is then ruined as their young granddaughter, Plum, runs into the room. Coryn then scoops her up in his wings and cuddles her and Liana watches on with a smile upon her face.

"You're getting bigger now, Plum." Coryn says to his young granddaughter before kissing her head and she giggles and babbles on in baby talk as she hits the bridge of his beak with her little winglet "You're going to be a strong owl someday, as you already take after your grandmother and mother."

Over in St. Aegolius, Celia, the wife of Morin and the Vice-General of the Pure Ones is sitting beside the bed of their king, the elder brother twin, Javier. He is lying down as she is bandaging some of his wounds and light magic scolds he has sustained. The careful claw's work of the motherly Celia really does remind Javier of when his grandmother, Liana, would bandage any boo-boos he would get. If anything, though he calls them sickening, Javier often remembers the bittersweet memories of his childhood living with his grandparents and his aunt. But, he is often surprising them, as he is now Lord High Tyto of the Pure Ones, following in the bloody claw-prints of his father.

"You're lucky that goddess didn't break you into little pieces." Celia quips as she bandages a wound on his chest

"She's not a goddess, she's just a bitch." Javier replies with only anger and pain

Celia rolls her eyes as she then finishes bandaging his wounds "Now, lad, I would want you to get some rest."

Celia then leaves the room as servants carry the first aid kit she had used to treat Javier with. After she is gone and clearly out of earshot, Javier gets up. He finds that having to rest is for cowards, although from being thrown by a goddess, who by the way is a few years older than him, into walls, he should really do what is best and rest. However, as he then exits onto his balcony, he is going to make a stand. There are soldiers in the courtyard around the palace within the base, but he will really want all to hear what he has to say.

"Owls of St. Aegolius, we will not take this defeat. This was merely won by the effort of a petty goddess, by the time I get better, we shall rise anew and defeat the Guardians. They may be planning in how they can defeat us, but we shall find a way to defeat them. I will take some to heal, but within this time, I order for you all to train and prepare for the battle that will someday be executed." Javier addresses "And the Pure Ones shall rule all! As I will teach the Guardians a lesson and burn the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole to the ground!"

His followers cheer and chant in approval of the words that have been said. Though they have been defeated, like all leaders before him, he will lead them in a redemption battle. Upon seeing this, Celia is slightly unimpressed as she sees him as a very arrogant king already. Also, her husband is right in thinking that he is not going to ever grow up until he is _really_ at war with the Guardians and also when he has a wife and owlets to think of, though that really is a longshot by two years, maybe. _However, _this is the Pure Ones any really, anything goes…

Javier is 16 years old and is an adolescent and ex-Guardian, and he is within that age where teenage boys are reckless and fairly stupid, taking risks and Javier has done a little binge drinking while he has been partying with his crew. Something also to take note, though he never admits it, is that he has been chasing after girls, but that was before he left Ga'Hoole. However, as far as being king goes, Javier is going to be the one leader in which will be tearing his family apart again. Like his great-grandfather, Kludd, had done, he will be betraying his family, especially his little sister as he revoked his promise.

"_Alright, Javier, that is enough for one night." The voice of his mother, Elanore, says within his mind "You do need your rest if you will someday vanquish the Guardians."_

"Oh believe me, mother, I will destroy the Guardians and Elysia someday." Javier says as he then retires to bed "Just you and the scrooms watch…"

Javier then falls asleep to the cheers and chants of his followers…

The End.


End file.
